Distinct Pieces
by MyDarkAngel00
Summary: Fine left the Sunny Kingdom to visit and travel the planet called Earth, she stayed there for 2 years and met many new friends, but when she returned, there something that shocked her, her first love Shade, was engage to ...? (Sorry bad at summaries, enjoy reading ) (I can't stop writing new stories).
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone hoped you enjoy this new story, and please leave a review for this story, and hoped you liked my story "A Secret Hiding and my other stories", well i'm not that a good author but i'm trying my best, and super duper Thank you who supported me from the start :'),**

**And oh this is the first time i will write , Love triangle. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Some part:**

Fine left the Sunny kingdom for 2 years for Fine she want's to travel the planet called Earth, and when she came back with a big smile, she was hoping that she will be welcomed home by her First love Shade but to Fine surprise there was more than that...

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

I was here in the Flying train ready to get home to Sunny Kingdom, i had so much fun on Planet Earth so many new friends, and oh i can't wait to let Shade see my pictures in different outfits i'm sure he'll be surprised.

When i was on Planet Earth, i met Janah, Micah, Laila, Ishabel, Ella, Michaela,and some boys Jr, Brian, Jk, Sid, and there was so many more i just can't remember all of my new Friends, when i was about to leave Planet Earth.

All of them went with me and waved goodbye when it comes to the Train station, well it's not like were not gonna see each other again, and ohh the best part is Me and My gangs entered a audition of new kidz Idol Audition, and to my surprise every and each of one of us was selected, how great can that be?

And i'm almost there at the Sunny Kingdom, and i noticed that there was seem to be a party in there and when the train stopped i quickly hopped off and went towards My home.

And I noticed a tarpaulin in front of the Kingdom, and when i read it i felt like i was shot by a sniper that was directed through my heart it says that **"Congratulation's Rein from the Sunny Kingdom and Shade from the Moon Kingdom for getting engaged".**

At that moment i quickly spot my sister who was beautiful than before and Shade who changed so much he was smiling, and laughing, first time i ever saw him smile and Laugh like that.

Maybe because he changed so much ever since he fell in love with my sister, i grabbed my bad tightly and tried not to let my tears flow out some of the tears was falling on it's own and some i wiped it with my hands.

At that moment i already felt not needed, and that moment i felt that Shade needs Rein most not me, and so i entered the Ball Room and I got all everyone's attention and looked at me with widened eyes.

"F-fine I-is that you?" Rein asked as she come close to me, to be honest i don't want to face anyone right now but at this moment i smiled fakely and said "Tadaima!" I said faked cheerfully.

Everyone's eyes widened even more and some yelled "Okairi, Fine-sama!" and suddenly Mom and Dad appeared at the stairs and run down towards me even my friends did and so did...Shade.

"O-omedetou, for your Engagement Shade and Rein!" I said fakedly smiling, and i can saw Shade felt sad about it but i didn't bother him, because i already know what he's gonna say.

Mom clapped her hands signing to continue the party, Mom and Dad hugged me tightly, and kissed me on the forehead "Welcome back Fine" Mom and Dad greeted in sync.

I just nodded happily and excused myself to climb up my room and arranged my things, and when i was about to walk up the stairs, i suddenly felt hands in my hand and i felt that it was Shade's hand.

I quickly snap it off and walk at the stairs quietly and when i reached my room, everything and everything even my staffs when i was young was gone.

The room was empty, i wiped the tears that kept flowing on my face saying to myself_ "Fine, why did you snap Shade's hands like that?, don't you miss him?"_

_"Well yeah i missed him, I missed him so much, but i was expecting that my family would greet me welcome home with a big smile and especially Shade"_

_"But what?, Shade i have waited for this moment to come and visit all of you especially you but what all i knew that you were engage to my sister?"_

_"And Rein i thought you loved Bright, but what you betrayed him too?" _As my head keep playing and saying things and words that causes me to cry i kept it inside.

As i was arranging my things i found a letter that was kept on my Notebook when i was still on earth, I opened the letter and i saw it was for Me and Written by Everyone of my new Friends, i can tell that it was their writing alright.

_To: Fine._

_From: Your dear cutest and handsome Friends._

_Fine we will missed you so much, and we know that your reading this letter already since your back to your planet, well we think that were still crying here._

_Fine congratulations to you and to us, for being selected at the Kidz Idol Audition, well if you ever changed your mind and come visit us your always welcome._

_And we hoped your having so much fun their at your planet, and Fine we already missed you, hope you came back early and start our training ready, for the Competition._

_We loved you so much, since then we met you gave our life a colors that we've never seen before, so see you again, hope you came home at us early._

-Janah, Micah, Laila, ishabel, Ella, Michaela, and Jr, Brian, Jk, Sid _Thank you Fine :)._

* * *

I felt like there was tears that was streaming down my face that i didn't notice, thanks to them they changed me on how to live like a normal girl, with friends supporting you.

And i decided something, i put all the things back at my bag and went outside with it and i saw everyone dancing gracefully, happily and especially Shade dancing with Rein.

_"Thank you Shade for the wonderful memories you've gave me... this time make yours" _I whispered as i went up at the Throne chairs and there was Mom and Dad.

I whispered something on Mom and Dad ears and that causes them to eye widened me, Mom asked me why and i gave her my reason and Mom and Dad just gave up and let me go off with a smile signing "Fly with your own wings".

As i was about to took off someone grabbed my hand and tooked me somewhere, i can't really tell who it was but i already know it's Shade, he tooked me to the garden we used to play.

"So where are you going?" Shade asked with crossed arms letting my hand go.

"Why? Does that concern you" I asked him fake teasingly.

"Fine i'm asking you" Shade stated, and with that my bangs covered my eyes and said "I'm going back to planet earth" as i said that i can feel that Shade was shocked too.

"Why?" Shade asked confusedly to me but i kept my bangs to covered my eyes so he won't see my sadness.

"It's because that's what i feel like i belonged" I said with a faked smile again, and Shade noticed this and said "Fine, why are you showing me, and avoiding me since you came?"

"Shade do you like Rein?" I asked changing the subject.

"You know that's not what i aske-" Before he could finish i cut him off.

"Shade! Do you like my sister?" I asked bluntly, he was silent for a moment and finally answered "And what if i said yes" He whispered.

"Well there's nothing i can do about it and besides, my New friends in planet Earth needs me" I said and was about to leave but Shade grabbed my arms, i can feel he was trembling.

"Shade, please i only have hours till the train comes, so say whatever you want to say" I said as he let go of my hand and started talking " Fine do you loved me" Shade asked and i was shocked at that question.

"Well before i used to but now-" i was cut of when he continued speaking this time it was a little bit loud.

"Then why did you leave me?..."

* * *

**Well how was it? Review please? And sorry if there are some grammar mistakes and i'm gonna continue at the next chapter.**

**I felt my heart broke just now.**

**Well see ya all ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys Chapter 2 is up, my heart kept twisting in pain, well Enjoy! and please leave a review for me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

"Shade, please i only have hours till the train comes, so say whatever you want to say" I said as he let go of my hand and started talking " Fine do you loved me" Shade asked and i was shocked at that question.

"Well before i used to but now-" i was cut of when he continued speaking this time it was a little bit loud.

"Then why did you leave me?" Shade asked with a broken voice, and i can feel the pain he was having, but what hurts the most was my pain.

"Shade i never left you, well yeah i regret that day, the offer was too sudden, and i didn't had a time to apologize to you and explain it more clearly to you!" I said without breaking a word.

"Then why didn't you decline the offer?" Shade asked and looked at me like he was about to cry.

"Shade, you know how much i love to explore the world, and Shade, even if i left i told mom to apologize for me, and you know what Shade, in the planet earth you've always been in my heart, and what when i went back home, hoping that you would talk to me clearly, but no Shade i felt broken, deep broken inside knowing that your engage to my sister, Shade MY SISTER!"I said as i deep my voice at the last part.

Shade stayed there speechless, nothing else to say and he was standing there covering his bangs on his eyes.

"So Shade this time, i'm apologizing to you to forgive me if i didn't explain it to you clearly" I continued calming myself.

He was still speechless.

"Now Shade let me ask you my question this time, Why did you just leave me and get engage to my sister?" I asked calmly, but in the inside my heart was crying out.

* * *

**Shade's POV:**

I was standing there saying nothing and then Fine said "Now Shade let me ask you my question this time, Why did you just leave me and get engage to my sister?".

I was distinct in that question, i was about to tell her the truth but instead something else went out in my mouth.

"It's because...I love her" I was even shock at my own words and suddenly i felt something dropping and when i raise my head.

I saw Fine..Crying "Then...Shade, why did you let me fall for you?" She said as she continued on stopping her tears.

"N-no Fine it wasn't like-" I was about to explain everything out again this time the truth but Fine spoke up again.

"Then Shade..., I know it's hard for me to say this but, T-thank...you for everything, now i'm setting you free and..." Fine stopped at the end because her tears keep on falling that she can't speak properly.

"F-fine please let me explain it all over-" I was about to finished it but Fine cut me off again, this time it was different.

"N-now that we've settled it i'm setting you free, i'm going back to earth and so on, and on, and Goodbye, i just explained it to you so our goodbye won't be so tragic" Fine said faked cheerfully and went off.

I was standing there turning my fists into ball shape (sorry about that -_-').

"Shade your really are an idiot aren't you?" Rein said revealing at the tree sighting.

"The words that i want to spit out was not coming instead a different words, that hurt Fine" I said as i trembled the words.

"Shade, you should have explained it more clearly to her" Rein said stepping out.

"That what?, when she left me in the air my heart kept crying, until you came and i fall for you because you changed my life?" I stattered the words.

"Shade think about it, will you stay being at Fine's side or changing it by siding me?" Rein said slipping her hands in my hands.

"But how about...Bright?"

"Don't worry about him, i already told him what i feel" Rein continued, but something still stattered in my mind that i cannot explain.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

At Fine/...

I was on the Train already my tears kept on flowing while i wiped it with my handkerchief, _"FIne come on, you already explained it to him, didn't you?"._

_"But why are you still crying?"_ Fine whispered to her mind sadly.

As the train kept on flying, it tooked hours until Fine reached her destination.

Fine ride on the taxi towards the place she also called home, when she entered the house everyone of Fine new friends was trilling in happiness when Fine went home.

"Okairi!" Fine's friends denoted in as they went in for a hug.

"Tadaima!" Fine continued as she said in her mind _"Better start a new life here"._

...

...

* * *

**So it's sad isn't it? I know, because i'm not a Shade x Rein fan i'm a Shade x Fine fan, so hope you liked it, and oh this is a love triangle fanfic, so don't get your hope's down, maybe there's still a chance :) **

**And Bright... you'll find out where he is in the next chapter.**

**so please leave a review, i'll continue on the next chapter.**

**See you all.**


	3. Chapter 3: That's what happened

**(...)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_There was a complicated love between Fine, Bright, Shade, Rein. well let's say very complicated._

_It was one day when Shade asked Fine to date him, while Bright asked Rein to go with a date with him, those dates were special and romantic, at the time of their both date._

_The two boys confessed their feeling to the two lovely twin, well to there happiness they both accepted their feelings towards them, since that day Shade was always with Fine._

_While Bright was always with Rein, but then one day all of Fine and Rein friends had a news that Bright was going on a business trip and will be gone for a long time._

_Rein didn't like that news but she extended the way in sending him letters, and Bright was replying all the letters, until one very unpleasant day came._

_"Fine-sama you have receive a letter" Camelot said as she entered holding a letter whom she passed to Fine._

_"Who can this be from?.." and when Fine opened the letter, she jump out in happy, she receive a letter from her friends in the other planet called earth._

_Fine quickly dash through the Dining room where her mother and Father was talking to each other happily leaving a confused Rein and Camelot behind._

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san, i've got a letter from my friend on the earth she said that there's a free travel at the Planet Earth, Can i come?" Fine asked with a cute little puppy eyes._

_"Well in that Eyes it seems like you want to go" Elsa and Truth giggled, and Fine nodded excitedly._

_"Well go on" Truth and Elsa exclaimed at their daughter who was very excited at the event, Fine quickly packed her things and suddenly she remembered something, it was Shade._

_Fine went to Dining room again, to tell her Mom that she was cancelling the offer her friends to her "M-mom, i think i won't go after all" Fine said with a little sad tone._

_"Why not dear?" Elsa asked firmly to her sad daughter._

_"It's because..." Fine paused at a moment and was about to speak but her mother steal her word "About your fiance Shade?" Elsa asked._

_"Well yeah..., because if i explained it to him right now it would take weeks before he decide, you know how extensive Shade can be when it come's to this staffs" Fine continued._

_Fine heard Her mother giggled, "Oh i know what you mean... then don't worry about it then i'll explain it all clearly to Shade " Elsa continued patting Fine's head who seemed Fine cheered up._

_"Arigatou! Okaa-san!" Fine said hugging her mom and run to Her and Rein's room to get ready._

_"Dear?, Are you sure it's gonna be alright?" Truth asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, i'm doubting about it too, you know kids this days, but Fine is dreaming to travel the planet Earth so there's nothing we can do, can we?" Elsa said._

_I'ts been days that Fine left, until at Moon kingdom Shade heard the news and quickly went to the sunny kingdom to check things out._

_When Shade reached the Sunny kingdom, Elsa and Truth was already expecting for him to come, "Welcome Prince Shade from the Moon Kingdom" Truth greeted formally._

_And after that they begun explaining all the things to Shade, Shade who was extremely shock and Broken, it was night time when they finished discussing, so Shade decided to stay because the sky seemed to be in a bad mood (was about to rain)._

_Shade was still awake that night there was tears that kept falling in his cheeks, that it seemed that he can't stop no matter what he do. He was sitting on the bench watching the sad rain fall down._

_"Uhmmm, Shade are you alright?" A voice asked from behind Shade, he quickly wiped his tears away._

_"Y-yes i'm alright, Princess Rein" Shade said swill wiping some tears._

_"No it's alright you can call me Rein, i know that your shock about my sister who suddenly took off" Rein said sitting beside Shade._

_"Y-yeah, i can't help but feel sad and a little bit irritated" Shade said as he continued on watching the rain._

_"Hmm, i know how it feels, when Bright left too, i felt the same, and don't worry about my sister she's just like that sometimes, always forceful on something" Rein said giggling._

_And Shade changed his stare in the rain to Rein, he giggled a bit and amused on Rein's laugh when she's talking about her sister Fine, and at that very moment Shade felt something that he wasn't suppose to feel. (Ugh! i can't continue this story anymore it's just too..., Nevermind"._

_And everyday that Fine and Bright seemed to be on a business, Shade and Rein was always together, many of their friends tease her even their Friends Altezza, Tio, Lione, Auler, Sophie, Mirlo and so on._

_They kept telling that their like a bird couple who is just searching for a nest, and Shade and Rein was just blushing, and they noticed that their feelings changed bit by bit (NO!)_

_One day a minister came announcing that every prince and princess should be engage at the age of 18 and luckily Shade, Rein, Fine and bright was in age of that._

_But sadly Fine and Bright is away, and there's only two persons left, and one extremely surprising day came, (sad to us), Shade was planning on surprising Rein._

_"Shade, Where are taking me?" Rein asked._

_"Just follow me" Shade protest and he showed Rein the beautiful pond, that was suppose to be for Fine but..._

_"Rein will you be my fiance?" Shade ask, and sadly-i mean happily She nodded and hug Shade like they were... a couple (:'( Fine)._

_And so on that day that Fine went home her expectations was ruined by betrayed feelings..._

* * *

**H-hello guys, please review, and i'm gonna continue to the next chapter, FINEEE! What will happen next?. How could you Shade?**

**Well see you all "Sob,sob" poor Fine.**


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge I

**Hello guys, I know many of you are sad about this story, and don't worry even me, well hope you enjoy this chapter, where the range is on.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Fine and her new Friends was practicing foe the upcoming event, they were practicing at their hearts content, and Fine and her Friends decided to take a break for a moment.

"Fine a letter for you" Ella said handing Fine the letter, and Fine who already know who it is from, it was from her Father and Mother back at the Sunny Kingdom.

_Dear Fine,_

_How was life there?, hope your healthy as always, we and your Father and Sister missed you so much well your always welcome to come home and hoped you've made many new friends there._

_Love- Mother and Father._

Fine was happy about receiving a letter from her family, it was months since Fine left the Sunny Kingdom "Ne, Fine why are you always ignoring some hot guys here?, you know your famous like us, and what you ignoring some handsome guys, come on Fine don't waste it!.." Janah exclaimed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Fine said as she didn't know anything about the topic.

"Give up Fine we saw you two days ago, when a guy asked me if you were with us and i said yes and you two talk and we decided to spy on you, and we were shock about you who just busted a handsome boy confessing to you" Laila said.

"And last week ago when a boy so-called the handsomest guy confessed to you too but you ditch him off, and you know i understand you thought i think that guy is a gay, the way he flip his hair creeps me out" Ishabel continued.

"W-why are you guys listening to my privacy time?" Fine protested while the four boys laugh and giggled at the Shy Fine.

"Yeah Fine why are you like that, do you like someone?" Jr asked and that darkened Fine's expression and all of her friends noticed it tol, and asked "S-sorry Fine if we asked something that-" Jr was about to finish when Fine cut him off.

"No, no it's alright it's just that... i don't want to talk about it, is it alright if tell you all next time when i'm ready?" Fine asked turning to her cheerful self again.

"Alright" They all answered and went back to training or practicing and so what you are comfortable at.

The contest was between, a planet vs another planet and this time it was between Team Crystal Vs Team earth (Team earth was Fine and her friends).

This was the third contest the last two was won by Fine's team, and this time was the contest, Fine and her friends are practicing fully energized.

Fine and her friends was preparing today because their competition is tomorrow they already practiced in the past 2 weeks.

The song Fine and her friends are about to perform is a pop song.

And after they finished the training they headed back to their home and started preparing the props their gonna wear, Fine and her friends talk and talk about how excited they are and until night comes.

Fine giggled as she watch her friends sleeping and dreaming about for their tomorrows competition, Fine stared up the dark night sky with many stars above, she was humming a song that she and Shade used to sing:

_Tonight, i've fallen and i can't get up,_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up._

_And every night, i miss you i can just look up and all those stars are holding-_

_You holding you holding you tonight._

* * *

**The next day ***************************•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••******************************°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"Guys I'm so excited and also nervous" Ella said jumping like a kangaroo, in excitement Fine giggled and said "Come on Ella we've practiced a lot so don't act too nervous" Fine giggled to her friend who was still jumping.

"Yeah Ella, calm down" Ishabel said.

Fine and her friends stopped chatting when their up against arrive, They greeted each other friendly and finally...

"Ladies and gentle men presenting girls from Team Crystal (From the crystal planet)." It was announced. (the competition is between Girls Vs girls and Boys Vs boys and next team Vs team)

Many audience clapped their hands as the team settling their positions, and surprisingly Fine and her friends was amaze by their performance, it was a song called Call me maybe.

The song was beautiful to your ears, even from the start the team crystal also have some dance steps like Team earth have.

Fine and Her friends was surprise and it made it to them more challenging, after they finished the narrator announced "And presenting girls from Team Earth!)

And with that many audience clapped their hands and Fine and her friends entered and the screams grew louder, and they went to their positions.

The song begun And every of them have a part to sing:

**"Angel with a shotgun" (By nightcore)**

(Fine's verse)

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

An Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

(Laila's verse)

Get out your guns

Battles begun

Are you a sinnest or a sinner.

(Ishabel's verse)

If love's a fight then i shall die

With my heart on a trigger

They say "before you start a war"

(Ella's verse)

"You better know what your fighting for!"

Well, baby. You are all that i adore

If love is what you need,

(Micah's verse)

A soldier i will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun.

Fighting til' the wars won.

(Fine's verse)

I don't care if heaven won't take me back!

(Michaela's verse)

I'll throw away my faith, babe. Just to keep you safe.

Don't you know your everything i have?

(All)

And I...

Wanna live, just not survive

TONIGHT.

***************••••••••••••••••••°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°••••••••••••••••••••••************************°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°••••••••••••••••••••

After the song was done everyone screamed and clapped happily cheering for the team Earth, and as then the two Teams gather together at the stage praying for each to win.

"And here we have the results, every team get's a vote around the world and due to the result Team crystal got 4,845 votes and Team earth got 5,986 vote, there fore the winner for the girls is Team Earth!" The narrator announced.

Fine and her friends jumped in happiness but also praying for their group because the competition isn't over yet.

The audience clapped their hands and cheered for The Team Earth.

"Now Everyone the battle isn't over yet the next is Boy's from team crystal Vs Boy's from team Earth!, stay tune" The narrator winked.

..

..

* * *

**So what do you all think? There's still a challengers, two left Boys vs boys and Team vs team, it means that the next will be The Team earth's boys challenging the Boy's from team Crystal.**

**And after that The whole team (Girls and boys) vs the other team.**

**Well see you all i'll continue it on the next chapter and oh there's a... nevermind ;).**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**Hello everyone! Glad many of you liked it, well here's the next chapter, and please leave a review for me ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Guy's good luck out there" Ishabel cheered to her team mates boys.

"Yup, we practiced so much so there's nothing to be nervous about" Jr said as he and his mates fixing their props.

"Guys, guys the next challenge is about to start, Ready?" Fine said excitedly.

"Yup we are born ready" Sid continued as he and his friends move out in the stage.

"Now presenting the boys from the Team Crystal, this time it's a dance competition" The narrator continued as the audience clap and cheer.

The Team boys in the Crystal, walked in front of the stage and some audience started screaming, "Wow their popular huh?" Janah giggled as she looked at the other girls.

The team Crystal begun dancing, everyone started screaming as the boys who are performing was dancing spectacularly, the moves, the music, the beat it was, extremely sync to them.

After they finished the audience stood up to their seats and begun clapping and screaming, the boys bowed down and headed to their team.

"The performance was really amazing, well we see that it's going to be a hard decision on who will you all vote eh?, now ladies and gentle men presenting The boys from the team Earth!" as the narrator announced the audience screamed cheering their names.

"Hmmm, it seems like Brian and the others was famous too huh?" Micah continued giggling.

The music starts, Fine's team was dancing cheerfully as ever, even the crowd was going crazy, every flip of their Hair makes them scream and fainted.

As the Beat of the music gets louder, the scream of the audience screamed louder too.

As they finished at the same the Audience stood up and clap and screamed, Brian and the others went to their team who was happy.

"Well then let the votes begin" The narrator announced and as said it took minutes until it's finished.

"It looks like everyone was having a hard time to pick huh?" Michaela smirked.

"Well let's see who will win, is it the Team Crystal boys, or the Team Earth boys" As the narrator speak every audience was screaming the names of their vote.

"The team Crystal got... 5,986 and the Team Earth got... 5,986, everyone It's a TIE" the narrator announced even shock too, even the Vs teams was shock.

"Well we only have Team Vs Team" Fine chuckled, and so did the others, the both teams got each 1 point so their tie, and who ever wins the next last competition wins.

"Well everyone tomorrow will be the last challenge! lets see what both teams are going to show as a surprising performance!" The narrator continued, as every audience clapped and headed towards the exit excitedly.

* * *

"So guys we need to practice so we can master our dance" Ella said cheerfully.

"Yup!, and oh i'm hungry~ let's go eat!" Micah and Janah said in sync, which remind Fine of She and Rein. Micah and Janah are twins just like Fine and Rein.

"Sure!" They replied including Fine, as they walk in the canteen many boys and girls run over to them who was asking so many questions, Yes their famous not only in the competition but whole over the world.

"As you all know, In the competition there was a tie! Yes folks A tie!" The T.V caster said as Fine and her friends heard about the news in the T.V that was being announced.

Many Fans requested a autograph to Fine and her friends and Kindly they accepted it and answered every questions they asked.

"Fine-sama, Do you believe in love at first sight?" A little girl asked, Fine looked at her with gentle eyes and said

"Well... Before i used to, but now... I don't" (Mukyuuuu! Fine!), Fine replied as she smiled at the little girl.

"And then Do you love someone?" The little girl continued, "No, not anymore" Fine continued, but in her heart she still loved him,but he was the one who gave up on her.

As the Afternoon went on, Fine and Her friends has managed to finish the Autographs and the questions that was being asked.

* * *

**Night Came~~**

Everyone fell on the bed feeling so tired, "Hahhh~ What a long day" Micah said tiredly and so did her friends

And everyone fell asleep without noticing but only Fine was awake, she was there again in the window staring up the sky, Fine remembered the question that the girl asked her.

_"Then onee-chan do you love someone?" The little girl asked._

_"No, I don't anymore" Fine answered giving the little girl a sweet smile, and to be honest Fine doesn't want to talk about it ,but Fine resist._

_"Hmmm Fine-chama, that doesn't looked like to me, i think you still love him" The little girl giggled, Fine was surprised to what the girl said._

And Fine was there singing again her favorite song:

_Tonight i've fallen and i can't get up,_

_I need your loving hands,_

_to come and pick me up and every night-_

_I miss you i can just look up, and know those stars are holding you-_

_holding you, holding you Tonight..._

And to Fine's surprise there was a little tears streaming down her face, she tried to kept it but she just can't so she let it flow on it's own.

_"Why does it hurt so much, when someone talked about you"_ Fine said to her self as the tears stopped flowing, and Fine headed to the bed and sleep quietly.

* * *

**At the Sunny Kingdom..**

"Okaa-sama, otou-sama, i have a great news!" Rein said running to her parents with a hug.

"Calm down dear, what is it?" Elsa giggled as she strain her daughters hair down.

"Me and Shade and my friends got accepted on the Audition called "Kidz Idol Audition!" Rein stated happily and that shocked Elsa and truth.

"S-sou, that's good now dear, go to sleep" Truth said happily and Rein nodded and headed to _Her_ Room, and Elsa and Truth looked at each other shockedly.

"Hmmm, it seems like there's more surprise coming in the future" Truth said a little bit giggling.

"How about Fine?, i think she's still not moving on to what happened months ago" Elsa said worriedly.

"Dear... Don't worry i know she'll fixed it by herself" Truth said.

"And oh there's a news that Bright from the jewel Kingdom has returned home" Truth continued and that Gave Elsa a shock face.

"Hmmm, there's really a surprise future ahead" Elsa continued sighting.

..

..

* * *

**Sooo? Surprise aren't you all? Well i'll continue to the next chapter, and Fine! How will Fine react?!.**

**Please leave a review thank chu.**

**Well see you all ;).**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting again huh?

**Hello everyone sorry if i didn't get to update my stories, well here's chapter 6, hope you liked it, please leave a review ^^.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Fine and her friends started practicing since the last challenge is tomorrow, the last challenge is singing together.

They've decided to sing "Angel of darkness" (By nightcore), Fine and her friends finished practicing and decided to go for a lunch.

Fine putted a disguise, with a cute hat and a glasses, she covered her hair so nobody wont notice.

Ishabel and her friends did the same but in different pattern.

"Yosh, this way were not going to be found out" Ella said with a sparkled eyes and pulling her friends to go and eat lunch.

They headed to an restaurant to eat.

* * *

**At the sunny kingdom *_*  
**

"Bright!, your finally home!" Altezza and her friends run up for a big hug, Bright giggled and looked at her friends who was happy to see him finally home.

"Yeah, glad to be home" Bright said as he spotted Rein and Shade who was smiling at him, and holding hands too.

_"Fine must have a hard time to see this two like this" _Bright whispered to himself as he smile back to them.

"So, so, we got accepted in the "Kidz Idol audition"!" Altezza said jumping in excitement.

"Heeeeh~" Bright simplified with a innocent tone.

"What do you mean by "Heeeeh~"?" Rein spoke up.

"Well~, i was the first one who got accepted before you guys entered" Bright said as e surprised her friends.

"Heeeh, hontou!" Tio jumped up with a widened eyes.

"Yup, and were leaving today right?, for a training" Bright continued.

"Yeah, were prepared already" Mirlo said along with the 11 princesses.

"By the way where's Fine?" Bright manage to ask as he saw her friends face get darkened.

"Did something happened to Fine?" Bright asked again this time her friends finally answered.

"Actually, Fine is back to earth, and didn't even leave and said goodbye to us" as Sophie said that, Shade was affected because he thought that he was the reason why Fine left.

"O-oh, hope we see her there, anyway were going there right?" Bright said stuttering the words.

"Y-yeah, we are the Team fushigi-boshi, we might be able to see Fine again" Altezza said continuing to the topic.

"Come on guys the train is waiting for us" Tio said excitedly.

And like as before Shade is sitting with Rein, Tio with lione, Solo with the 11 princesses and Bright, Mirlo with Sophie.

As they reached their destination, their eyes widened as if it was gonna fall out, The city was full of programs of an idols, they noticed that there was a team called Team Earth who was very famous.

Even the tiniest part of the building was filled with their pictures, even the stores, and they noticed something "Hey guys isn't the Fine in the middle of the picture?" Tio pointed.

Everyone seemed to agree but they were not sure about it, it was not the Fine they saw months before _that _happened The girl they suspend as Fine has Long pink hair and beautiful soft face.

It looked more mature, and Shade and the others lived the thought and decided to go to a restaurant, while they headed to their seats they heard a scream of people.

They looked at the voices direction and to their surprise they saw The team that was on the picture they were looking at earlier.

"Kyaaa! Jr-sama, suteki!" Other girls yelled with a heart flowing out.

"Atchaa, we got busted, these disguise is not useful" Shade and his friends heard a boy said who was calming some fangirls.

"Maa, maa, there's nothing we can do but to have a autograph and picture with them" As the voice spoke Shade and the others stood up and heard the familiar voice that they wanted to hear for a long time.

"Yeah, Fine's right Jr" Another voice agreed as Shade and the others heard the name Fine and they quickly stood up and headed towards them.

"F-fine i-is that you?" Altezza asked worriedly and so did the others, Fine and her friends just looked at each other.

"Do you know them?" Fine asked to her friends who seemed to be shaking their heads.

"W-what are you talking about Fine it's us Tio, Altezza, Mirlo-" Altezza was cut off when Fine spoke.

"Ahh, I remember now your _my Friends _back at the sunny palace" Fine said bluntly.

"So Fine you know them?" Ishabel asked joining in.

"Yup their my... _Friends" _Fine said as she paused at the friends word.

"Ohh, until now?" Micah and Janah asked in sync.

"Hmm, ... maybe" Fine said fake smiling, she hasn't move on fully from what happened instead she showed a fake smile, whom her friends noticed.

"So your Fine's friends huh?, you know what Fine is such a picky-cold girl" Ella said.

"P-picky-cold?" Bright and the others asked.

"Yup, because there's a lot of guys that is confessing to her but she's only dumping them, haah their handsome too" Michaela added.

Bright and her friends just looked at each other.

"Ahhh, look at the time come on guys" Brian said disturbing the conversation.

"Well it's nice meeting you, hope we can see each other soon" Jk said as he and his teams head ahead.

While they were walking past through them Fine whispered "See you on the dance floor" and headed away.

"Why didn't you say hi Shade?" Bright and Mirlo asked as they looked at him, but he stayed speechless, while Rein looked at him

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, please leave a review, i'll continue to the next chapie.  
**

**See you! ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Heart breaking!

**Hello everyone, here's chapter 7 hope you like it. Please leave a review ^v^.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story**.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Ne, ne Fine the boy with purple hair is cute and handsome, is he your boyfriend?" Janah asked with sparkled eyes, Fine covered her eyes with her bangs.

"Well before i used to but..." The more Fine speak the more she want to throw up, Fine raised her head and said "m-mate ne mina, i think i need to go to the bathroom", as Fine said she run quickly as possible.

"Fine..." Micah and her friends murmured in worried.

As Fine reached the bathroom she quickly locked the door and looked at her self in the mirror "Fine, come on you move on already right?" Fine mattered at her self.

She keep on slapping her face gently and took a deep breath and washed her face, when she was done she went out and heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

"Shade, why are you acting like that? Ever since we came here you've been acting weird" A voice said a little bit loudly but in a worried voice.

When Fine peeked hiding on the wall her eyes widened, she saw Shade with... Rein and their ... Hugging (Ugh, my heart is gonna skip a beat! And explode).

"No, it's just that..." Shade continue as he paused.

"Just what?, Fine is here?, Shade you said to me that you already moved on" Rein mattered quietly.

Shade saw How Rein was hurt so he kissed her cheek (Ugh!...), Fine's heart was gonna blow out, she was watching them, she was watching her Boyfriend who betrayed her.

Once Shade and Rein was done talking they headed out, Fine was still there with a crying eyes "Ale.., -why am i crying?... I... can't.. stop my tears" Fine said as she wiped the tears away.

But the more she wiped it off, the more tears was drifting, "Fine!" A voice called at the back of her.

Fine noticed it so she quickly wiped the tears and smiled fakely "Daijoubu Fine?, we were worried that you didn't come back!" Ella asked worriedly.

"D-daijoubu!" Fine said cheerfully, "Fine... you've been acting weird are you okay?" Ella asked with a worried tone.

"Oh it's just that... i'm sleepy, sou, sou i'm just tired" Fine lied through.

"You better rest, come on lets practice one more time" Ella said as she grabbed Fine's arm and pulled her with her.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY**

"Come on guys we can do this" Ishabel said as she and her friends gathered and put a high five on each other.

"Guy's were up!" Fine said cheerfully, the Team Crystal just finished dancing and singing the song "Girlfriend", Once Fine and her friends step out the stage the crowd went wild.

Shade and his friends was also watching them, Fine caught his eyes but she coldly looked away, "Minna, o genki?!" Fine yelled cheerfully at the audience.

The crowd yelled out, " Today were gonna perform "Angel of darkness",hope you'll all loved it" Fine and Micah and Janah said in sync with a wink, and that made the boys blushed.

**"Angel of darkness" by nightcore.**

_**Fine verse:**_

_**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness**_

_**The world is in your hands**_

_**But i will fight and i will stand.**_

The fans was getting wilder, and the music was getting louder.

**_Ella's Verse:_**

**_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness,_**

**_Don't follow your commands_**

**_But i will fight and i will stand._**

As Fine and the girls singing the voice is dancing, the audience was taking a photo and some other's was recording them.

**_Jr verse:_**

**_When darkness falls,_**

**_Pain is all,_**

**_The angel of darkness... will leave behind..._**

**_Ishabel's verse:_**

**_And i will... fight..._**

**_The love is lost, beauty and light,_**

**_Have banished from garden of delight._**

**_Micah verse:_**

**_The dreams are gone,_**

**_Midnight has come..._**

**_The darkness is our new kingdom..._**

**_Janah Verse:_**

**_He yeah..._**

**_Angel of darkness..._**

**_Angel of darkness..._**

**_The world is in your hands, but i will fight and i will stand..._**

**_Jr verse:_**

**_Angel of darkness..._**

**_Angel of darkness..._**

**_Don't follow your command_**

**_But i will fight and i will stand._**

Shad and his friends saw how amazing Fine's new friends was and so was she, they are prepared to challenge them.

_**Sid Verse:**_

_**Hunt goes on**_

_**Deep in the night**_

_**Time to pray**_

_**Down on your knees**_

_**You can't hide from thee eternal light.**_

_**Brian verse:**_

_**Until my last breath..**_

_**I will fight**_

_**I will fight...**_

_**I will fight...**_

_**I will fight...**_

_**Jk verse:**_

_**I realize the stars they die**_

_**Darkness has fallen in paradise**_

_**But we'll be strong and we will fight.**_

_**Michaela and Laila verse:**_

_**Against the creature of the night.**_

_**Angel of darkness...**_

_**Angel of darkness...**_

_**The world is in your hands, but i will fight and i will stand.**_

_**All verse:**_

_**Angel of darkness...**_

_**Angel of darkness..**_

_**Don't follow your command.**_

_**But i will fight and i will stand.**_

Fine and her friends finished it with a cute wink.

The result was decided for minutes and finally.. "Ladies and gentle man, i will now announce the results... team Crystal... 1,890,256,23 votes and finally Team earth... 1,980,286,48 votes"

"and so team Earth wins!' The narrator finished Fine and her friends was jumping in joy and glad that they win, the Team crystal congratulate them and so did Bright and his friends.

"Wow, you guys rock!" Tio said.

"Thank you" Ella replied.

"Yeah we think that it's going to be a hard battle huh?" Shade and Bright giggled and so did the others.

Fine clinched her hands and fakely smiled " Now, now let me introduce, Guys this is my childhood friends, Tio, Lione, Altezza, Bright, Mirlo, Sophiw, Solo, 11 sisters (princesses), and this is Rein my... sister and Shade my...Friend" Fine said as a long paused sontinue.

"And guys this is my team mates, Michaela, Janah and Micah, ishabel,Ella, Laila, Jr, Brian, Mk, Sid" Fine continued.

"Hello nice to meet you!" the teams greeted.

"Anyway how about we go for some lunch?" Ella suggested, and they seemed to all agreed except for ... Finr

"S-sorry guys i need to do something i'll go ahead okay-" Fine was about to finish when Ishabel cut her off.

"Mou, Fine your always like that, come on this only happens some times you know " Ishabel pleaded.

Actually the reason why Fine doesn't want to is the memories of her and Shade appeared and it only hurt her more.

"_Sigh" _Fine..." Fine said giving up, and Fine caught Shade and Rein holding hands in front of her, "Can you guys uhh... do the romantic stuffs on private not in front of the others?" Fine playfully teased but in the inside she was hurt, the heart that was once broken but noe scattered into million pieces..

* * *

**Sooo?... what do you all think, it's heart Breaking! Ugh my heart won't stop yelling "NO", anyway please review..., what will happen to the next chapter?, will Fine be hurted more like she is now?... SHADE!**

**I'll continue on the next chapter (Tabun...)**

**Well see you all again ^^ **

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~0°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


	8. Chapter 8: Heart breaking II

**Hello Everyone, i'm glad that many of you liked this story, but hate it when fine is hurt!, anyway enjoy ^_^, and please review. And i'd like to thank PositivexNegative for telling me, maybe i forgotten what's the importance of being an author, Thank you! ^v^**

**Warning: This is going to be a sad and shocking chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Fine just woke up and decided to go for a walk in the park, Fine was amaze how beautiful the sun was that was about to Shine, Fine decided to sit in the swing, and gaze at the shining sun.

Fine found a butterfly in her finger, she looked at it beautifully, the wings was pink and mixed with purple, suddenly she remembered what she wanted to forget the most.

Fine grinned her teeth and clinched her other hand whispering _"Forget it, forget it forget it Fine!" _she yelled at her self, and suddenly a voice called behind causing the butterfly to move.

But the butterfly fly again to Fine's finger, Fine looked at behind her and her eye's widened it was... Shade.

"Fine, i need to talk to you" Shade said as he was walking towards Fine, but Fine stood up and causes the butterfly to flew in her pink head.

"There's nothing to talk about Shade" Fine replied bluntly.

"Listen to me First-" Shade was about to finish when Fine cut him off.

"I SAID THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!" This time Fine yelled at Shade.

"Fine why do you always cut me off and please listen to me" Shade pleaded.

Fine stood there as the sun reflect the butterfly, "Shade, please... the more i talk to you, the more i'm hurting myself" Fine replied that was about to cry but she kept it inside.

"Why i didn't do anything wrong to you, i just... want to talk to you to settle things up" Shade continued.

"You?, you didn't do anything wrong?, Shade your the reason why my heart is falling apart!, your the reason that i gave up, and didn't i told you before it's all OVER!" Fine yelled back.

"Fine you didn't know my feelings when you just went away, you left me floating in the air, broken, alone, and finally, betrayed" Shade mattered.

"Broken?, Alone?, Betrayed?, Shade your the one that left me in the air floating, and you didn't know that every single day that i'm working here, all that was in my mind is You!, and you have the courage to tell me that i betrayed you?"Fine yelled back again.

"You-"

"Shade YOUR the one who betrayed me, if only i knew that you were in love with my sister the whole time, i never fallen in love with you, and what?, when i went back you fall in love with another?, Shade do you know how much it hurts when you betrayed me?." Fine Continued.

"It hurts that i want to throw up" Fine finished, Fine felt that there was tears that falling in her soft cheeks, Fine wiped them off and smile fakely at Shade and Said "That's why thank you for everything" Fine said running off but Shade hold her arm.

Fine slap them away and snuck off the necklace Shade gave her and said "I think this don't belong to me" Fine said in the final word and run off.

While Fine was running, there was a tears that keep flowing in her cheeks that can't seemed to stop, _"Forget the feelings, forget you've fallen in love Fine"_ Fine mattered in her self.

When Fine reached where they were practicing she hurriedly went to the bathroom and washed her face so no one would notice she cried, She went out with a smile.

"Ne Fine where were you?" Ella asked.

"Oh i just went to the park for a walk" Fine replied.

"Fine we have a big news!" Michaela said running towards them.

"News?" Fine asked in confused.

"Yup, the narrator said that there's going to be a solo concert between team Earth, and team Fushigi boshi, and we have to choose one of our team" Ishabel finished.

"And who is it!' Fine asked again, and her Friends giggled.

"It's you Fine!" Michaela said along with the Fine jumped off in shock.

"M-mate minna, i'm not the good" Fine said, "Well it's not a challenge it's just an introduction for our fans, and besides we already signed you" Brian giggled.

Fine sighted and give in.

* * *

While at Team Fushigi boshi~~

"Shade there's going to be an solo concert between team Fushigi boshi and Team earth" Altezza pronounced.

"Heeeh, so?" Shade said bluntly.

"Don't heeeh so us, your the one who's gonna do it, since you have a beautiful voice" Tio and the other's giggled, and Shade jumped in shock.

"Wait a minute-" Shade was about to speak when he was cut off by altezza.

'Too late we've already signed your name in", Altezza giggled along with her friends.

Shade just Sighted and said _"Oh boy"_

* * *

**So how was it?, Oh My GOSH!, a battle between Shade and Fine!, how will it turn out?, well let's find out on the next chapter ;). I think this chapter is a little short, sorry about that.**

**Well see you all soon ^_^.**


	9. Chapter 9:The other reason

**Sorry everyone if i didn't get to update it, well here it is, hope you like it please review for me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

As you can see Shade and Fine are practicing in different ways without knowing that their both are the one who's gonna compete to each other, Fine was practicing the song she was about to sing "Who's that girl"

And Shade who was practicing "At the beginning", as the day went by and the introduction of both teams is only two days left, Fine was trying her best to perfect each and every rhythm and lyrics.

And that goes for Shade too, who is working hard in his song, the song is slow yet romantic which reminds him of Fine, They were both strangers starting out on a journey.

Never dreaming what they had to go through, and which Fine's song reminds of her, Shade and Rein, the part of :Whose that girl, where she from, no she can't be the one.

* * *

**-:Two days left:-**

Fine was finished practicing, yes she was exhausted and decided to go out for a walk, it was peaceful and heart calming day for Fine, she was smiling gently watching the beautiful pond she went.

When she walk pass through a store she heard a familiar voice it was gentle, the song it was singing was slowly yet a heart-trobbing song, Fine slowly walk towards the beautiful melody and when she opened her eyes she saw the familiar boy.

Shade, it was Shade, Fine was about to run out when Shade call him out "Fine!" Shade called but Fine ignored it and continue on walking away, While she was walking there was something that came through her mind.

"Already move on, huh?" Fine said to herself as she continued on walking away.

When Fine reached their dorms that their were staying Fine quickly grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom, while she turned-on the shower she was humming and singing the song "Who's that girl?"

_Who's that girl,_

_where she from,_

_No she can't be the one._

_That you want,_

_That has stolen my world, It's not real,_

_It's not right, it's my day, it's my night._

_By the way who's that girl living my life.  
_

_Oh no.. living my liaiaiafe._

Fine felt that she was so related to the song, who was Fine fall in love to Shade and Shade fall in love to Fine, but when he met Rein He replaced her to Rein, She felt like a chewing gum that when the taste is gone the Sweetness is gone your just gonna throw it and leave it there.

Once Fine was finished she went to the living room and lied down like a lazy old man, Fine was so Tired so... tired, you know what the another reason why Fine went to Earth?

When she received the letter she was super duper happy as ever, She can finally travel the earth and finally a gift the she would give Shade on their anniversary.

On the time before Fine received the letter she was looking on one on the magazines that she was excited to give to Shade, "GIft for your love" I sin the magazines.

Fine was so conflict on picking on which she will give it to Shade and Finally when she Flipped the other page her eyes was murmurized and amazed on how beautiful the gem was.

A gem that will paralyze you on it's beauty, It was purple as Shade's color eyes was, when the time she received the letter that was why she was happy, but when she returned the gem she bought was kept inside her room that was rap in a small cute box.

Fine was looking at the box with sad eyes _"Who's that girl?..."_ Fine said to herself as she kept on looking at the box, then she remembered when the time Fine knew the engagement.

After Fine got away from Shade, She went to a pond where she secretly went to She was trying hr best to throw the box, no- the anniversary gift, Fine can't seem to do it no matter what.

"Fine are you here?" A voice called to Fine's door, Fine snapped in reality and quickly stood up "Hai~" Fine said as she walk through the door and when she opened it she saw Michaela bounce in panic.

"Fine!, Fine!, You need to get ready!" Michaela ordered while Fine stood there confused.

"Get ready for what?" She asked Michaela confusedly.

"Get ready for the Introduction of both teams!" Michaela exclaimed as she pushed Fine back inside and Begun dressing her up.

"Eh?, I thought it's still in next two days?" FIne said as she looked at Michaela on the mirror.

Michaela sighted and said "The event organizer said that it's decided today, so end of talking and get ready" Michaela said as she finished arranging Fine's hair.

"Wakata, wakata... SHeesh" Fine said a little bit scared by Michaela's gaze.

When Fine was done she gulped in how many people was ready to watch the Introduction of the new versus teams.

Fine's eyes was caught into the Fushigi boshi's team, and her eyes widened when She saw that she was competing to Shade, Fine nervously went to her team and said "Ermm,Is Shade my component in this Introduction" And to FIne's Surprise they nodded.

Fine stood there shaking in you don't understand the Reason why, "uhmm, Fine are you okay?, you look pale?" Janah and Micah asked.

"E-eh?,... Ah I'm okay... I'm... okay" Fine said as the Narrator called for the representatives of both teams, and when Fine and Shade entered, Shade's eyes widened and so did Rein and The others.

"Fi...ne"Shade said nervously while faced the audience who was screaming in the top of their lungs, yelling some other's Shade's name and SOme other's was FIne's name.

Fine just stood there like she don't care even if Shade was her component but in the inside she was looking pale.

"Uhmm, Fine-sama!, do you have a relationship with Shade-sama?, you look perfect to each other?!" Some fans asked.

Fine cough on that question and causes every audience to look surprise and shutted up, and so did Shade who looked at her surprisingly.

"Ehem, As you all know, I don't even know this guy right next to me, and Sorry we do not look good in each other"Fine said as cold as she glare at Shade who flinched in pain.(Fine, felt so hurt in the inside).

The Fans screamed louder as the way FIne acted cool and cold.

"E-etto... let's continue the event...presenting Fine from Team earth and Shade from team Fushigi boshi" The narrator said as he sweat-drop.

When the music starts FIne's emotion changed as she was the first who's gonna sing, she want every audience to feel the emotion in the song.

"Presenting Fine's gonna song "WHo's that girl?..." the narrator continued as the audience clapped and cheer...

_"Feel the pain.."_

_..._

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please leave a review i appreciate it. ^^ **

**I'll continue on the next chapie.**

**See you all soon ^^. and i was thinking of Writing/creating another story i think it's one-shot or Two-shots, hope you'll look forward to it, (Still deciding :))  
**


	10. Chapter 10:Pain

**Sorry everyone if didn't get much time to update my story, you know school now on the chapter, hope you enjoy it, and please review ^v^.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story.**

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

As Fine started to sing:

**_Who's that girl? (By: Hilary Duff)_**

**_ There were places we would go,_**

**_At midnight_**

**_there secrets that nobody else would know._**

**_There's a reason but_**

**_i don't know why_**

**_I don't know why_**

**_I don't know why_**

**_I thought they all belonged to me._**

As i sing i saw the audience who was feeling the music and as i sing the chorus I looked at my other side, and I smirked in my mind seeing that my sister and Shade are being affected, you will not know what their faces are showing but you can feel it.

**_Who's that girl?_**

**_where's she from, No she can't be the one_**

**_that you want, that has stolen my world,_**

**_It's not real, It's not right,_**

**_It's my day, It's my night._**

**_By the way whose that girl, living my life?._**

**_Oh no living my life._**

And i once again glance at my side and gave Shade a Who-are-you? look and he was clinching he's fists, feeling irritated about my attitude, Huh even we broke up he's still the same, but not the same Shade i know, he was brave and Strong but now...

**_Seems like everything's the same, around me._**

**_Then i look again and everything has changed._**

**_I'm not dreaming so,_**

**_I don't know why_**

**_I don't know why_**

**_I Don't know why_**

**_She's everywhere i wanna be._**

And this time i glance at my sister who was her hand in her chest feeling the pain and i look at the audience who was amaze by my expression, Yes i want them to feel the pain i'm having now, so that i can release the anger , betrayed, sadness i'm feeling right now.

**_Who's that girl?_**

**_where's she from, No she can't be the one_**

**_that you want, that has stolen my world,_**

**_It's not real, It's not right,_**

**_It's my day, It's my night._**

**_By the way whose that girl, living my life?._**

And this time i looked at Shade with an ashamed eyes, and letting him feel this part:

**_I'm the one who made you laugh,_**

**_Who made you feel and made sad._**

**_I'm not sorry, for what we did for who we were,_**

**_I'm not sorry, i'm not her._**

**_Who's that girl?_**

**_where's she from, No she can't be the one_**

**_that you want, that has stolen my world,_**

**_It's not real, It's not right,_**

**_It's my day, It's my night._**

**_By the way whose that girl, living my life?._**

**_Oh no living my life._**

As i finished the audience went wild and i saw some crying about the song i sung, yes i know they feel it, my part who is sad and felt betrayed and finally the anger.

"Fine-sama that was amazing!" I heard some boys and Girls yelled with a heart shaped eyes.

"Now,now everyone... presenting Shade from Team Fushigi boshi" I saw the Narrator said as he wipe some tears and it made me giggle, but that giggle didn't last soon as the song started.

Shade begun to Sing:

**{At the beginning}**

**We were strangers starting out on a journey,**

**never dreaming what we'd have to go through,**

**Now here we are and i'm suddenly standing,**

**At the beginning with you.**

I have to admit Shade have a beautiful voice that would made you faint, but that didn't change the fact i'm thinking now.

**No one told me i was going to Find you.**

**Unexpected**

**What you did to my heart,**

**When i lose hope you were there to remind me.**

**This is the start.**

Huh and to my surprise and to as the Audience too, Rein back Shade up they both sung the Chorus, yes Shade and Rein are singing together but Rein was in the Back stage so The audience will not see her, But i already guessed it was My twin's voice.

**And Life is a road that i want to keep going,**

**love is a river,**

**I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road Now and forever**

**Wonderful journey.**

Hmm.. it's so weird feel so much pain in my chest, i don't know why but i think when Rein and Shade sing together?- Wait why am i even thinking about this, Fine You moved on already, That's whyyou need to move on so you can't be hurt like what is hurting you the most (Fine's still POV :(.

**I'll be there when the world stops turning,**

**I'll be there when the storm is through,**

**In the end i wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you. (Still R-rein and Shade :(**

Shade, you look so happy huh?, That's why i don't want to ruin your life even if it hurts me- Wait, wait, wait ,wait, just what am i talking about?.

(Solo SHade:)

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure...**

**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true,**

**Now here we stand unafraid of the future,**

**At the beginning with you...**

Crazy adventure, huh? Dreams come true, huh? Maybe... Shade and Rein are really meant to be- Ughrhhh! Just what is wrong... with me. (Fine! Noooo!)

**And Life is a road that i want to keep going,**

**love is a river,**

**I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road Now and forever**

** Wonderful journey.**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning,**

**I'll be there when the storm is through,**

**In the end i wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you. **

Love, huh?ever since i went here on Earth i forgot what Love really means now, Yes i forgot it but i can feel the pain.

{Solo Shade}

**I knew there was somebody somewhere.**

**Like me alone in the dark**

**Now i know my dream will live on**

**I've been waiting so long, **

**Nothing's gonna tear us apart.**

I was Shaking, I don't know why but i was shaking my whole body was...

**And Life is a road that i want to keep going,**

**love is a river,**

**I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road Now and forever**

** Wonderful journey.**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning,**

**I'll be there when the storm is through,**

**In the end i wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you.**

**yeah..**

**{Ending} **

**Life is a road and i wanna keep going,**

**Love is a river i want to keep going on...**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Life is a road **

**and i wanna keep going **

**Love is a river i want to keep flowing**

**In the end, i wanna be standing at the beginning with you...**

I don't know what i'm thinking but once the Music ends i Run out and lied an excuse telling i need to go for a walk.

* * *

**Shade's POV:**

I saw Fine stepped out and i decided to follow her this time i'm gonna tell her and make things up to her, Rein asked me where i'm going and i said to the bathroom.

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

And while i was walking i stopped at the front pond and Stared at myself, and then suddenly i felt a hand in my back.

"I told you i just need some-" I stopped my words when i saw SHade, and my body begun shaking again and i stood up quickly but Shade grabbed my hand and i was fighting his hands when he asked.

"Fine why are you always running away from me?" SHade asked softly, i grinned my teeth and slapped his hands and yelled.

"Do you want to know the reason?!, okay i'll tell you, because when ever i saw you i felt like i'm gonna throw apart,and you shouldn't be following me you New Girl-friend, might caught you and misunderstand us" I continued in an anger voice.

"But Fine, I still... LOVE YOU" Shade said as he covered his eyes with his bangs.

My body was yelling and so did my head Stop it, Stop it all it yelled and finally i yelled "Shade you really got nerves to tell that huh?"

"I don't want to feel those pain again, that... pain, so... please if you want to get things done, then it's already done shade, it was done a long time ago" I continued and he was about to open his mouth but i cut it off.

"And take care of my sister for me, don't ever make her cry the way you made me" I said as i felt a pain in my chest.

I walk away and i felt tears streaming down Shade's cheeks, but i bit my lips and continued on walking, I don't want to feel those pain again, because if i felt those pain again, i might ended up hurting both of them.

This is for the best right? Shade loves Rein and Rein loves Shade, yes he told me he loved me but to my eyes, i never saw Shade smiled softly like that nether i can make him smile and laugh like the way he is now.

_"And Shade needs Rein now, not me..." _The words that my mind keep saying.

And i went back acting like nothing happened...

* * *

**T_T, FIne!, Any way please review for me... Fine :(.**

**Well see you all soon..**


	11. Chapter 11: Going through the same day

**Fine's POV:**

As i was walking i remembered what happened to our discussion me and Shade, and when i got back to my room i spotted a letter on my table, when i opened it i showed no emotion.

It was from my twin sister Rein, _Fine, please meet me at the park at 3 o clock, i'll be waiting -Rein._

Huh, i still have hours, i'm sleepy i guess i will go for some sleep, i fixed myself in my pajama and headed to my bed.

Urghhh,... I really can't sleep..., i sat up and went to my drawer and i saw a small box it was pretty old, and when i opened it my eyes widened a little bit.

It was a lucky charm that Shade bought for me when it was our first date, i have a pink one and he have the purple one.

I Slap my self and shut the drawer and headed to my bed _"Pyuuu..., so many memorize to remember" _i said to myself as i scratch my hair irritatedly.

_"Mou... this is driving me crazy, Fine wake up your 17 years old already." _I said to my head again trying to calm myself.

Haaaah... even though i'm sleepy i can't sleep...

...

* * *

**Hour's later }}}}}}}**

I rub my eyes and went in a boring mode eyes "Eh?, i really did fell asleep huh?" I stand up and fixed my bed and headed to the bathroom to get change in my disguise since some fans might chase me again.

I took the train and again i sweat-drop at people staring at me with a wondering eyes _"Ne, ne is that Fine-sama?" _I heard the girl ask to her friend, i guess the people in train kept on asking their sides.

I got off the train right in front of the park entrance sighting, "Maa, popular huh?, you really did became so amusing Fine" a voice said giggling at behind me.

"Never mind that Rein let's get this over with, shall we?, i don't want to people to find me out" I said as i turned to my twin sister and she just giggled and headed at the restaurant with me.

During our ordering i didn't show a single smile, let's just say... i'm not in a mood.

"Then Rein what business do you need with me, and a reason why you called me here?" I said as i sip my tea calmly.

Rein was looking at me normally and she begun talking "Ne Fine Do you still love Shade?" Rein asked as she taste the cupcake she ordered.

"Huh is that the reason you called me here, sorry Rein if that's the reason i don't have time to waste" I said as i was standing while Rein hold my hand and i saw her eyes covering with her bangs.

"Fine why do you always dodge a question when it comes to this?" Rein asked sadly.

I went back to my sit and put my hands together and said "Because i don't have time in this Ridiculous love situation" I said as a lied through but Rein didn't noticed it.

"And then why don't you just answer my simple question?" Rein asked still covering her eyes with her bangs.

I was getting irritated, seriously i never had time to rest in this topic, well to be honest all i do is run away like that day, i run here just to avoid this kind of situation.

I kept on lying through so a problem won't get any bigger, even what i'm lying is hurting me, it's okay to me even how many times my heart scattered, i can still stand.

"If this question will not let you sleep, i'll tell you the truth yeah i loved Shade..." and i paused a bit and i saw how Rein flinched at the pain.

"But i loved, Loved with "d", Rein that was a long ago but now sorry, i'm afraid i can't answer that question." I end in the period and i saw her looked at me and said "Fine second question..."

Urghh, what is she an investigator?, i heard her tooked a deep breath and said "Then on the event today why did you said in front of the audience that you don't know Shade?".

I smirked at the part of that question, she heard me smirked the talking was getting a little bit awkward so i answered immediately "_"Smirked" _why?, isn't it true?, i don't know who Shade really is now, yea in the past i knew him but now... all i could say to him is Who-are-you?".

Rein stood up and said "How horrible can you be?" and i also stood up, nobody was watching us since Rein ordered a private place for our conversation.

"Look who's talking?, your the horrible one Rein, i only went gone for 2 years and when i got back i saw you two how happy you two are, you didn't even saw and felt how my heart reacted that day, it felt Angered, Betrayed... so if this conversation will only lead us to fighting, we better stop here... and Shade i know your there along with Altezza and the others, Spying is not a very good way to listen to a conversation."

Shade and the others appeared asking "How did you know were here?", i smirked and looked at them "Because i'm used to it, some fans do that you know." i said as i passed through them without saying another word.

* * *

As i reached my room i quickly jumped at my bed very tired arguing on a same topic everyday, this time when this topic came up again i'll make sure to end it properly.

So neither of us or both of us will get hurt, ma it's for the best though.

Hahhh.. gonna prepare for nextweeks starting challenges, i have a very bad feeling that something will happen...

* * *

**What do you all think?... please leave a review, thank you.**

**Anyways i'll continue on the next chapter, hoped you liked it so far.**

**Mata ne mina.**


	12. Chapter 12:Binding in

**Hello everyone sorry for the whole quiting thing, Crea crimson and the others was right i just need some time off... well sorry for the thingy, hope you'll continue reading my story!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"WHAT!?" Fine yelp up as her friends get surprise and scared by Fine's replied up.

"Sheesh, Fine quiet down, you don't need to raise your voice up, anyway why are you so surprise? itsuka is something wrong? you've been acting strangely since your friends came" Ishabel said as she calm Fine down.

"Who would possibly come down, when an event that is supposed to be held here will be held in other place and more than that were going to be with the other team?" Fine said as she calmed down a bit.

"F-f-fine you don't need to be so high-blooded, it's the coach's and judge's decision" Michaela entere in scaredly.

Fine is not surprise that the place will change she was surprise when Fine heard that this time's event will be held in other places at the first challenge will be on the beach, and the second is in the forest and the third (The Final) will be Ice more like skating.

"Alright, alright, and There's nothing wrong with me, i'm just tired so if you'll excuse me i need to get my work in dance steps done, you guy's handle the other things" Fine said as she walk exited through the door.

"Ne, Mina don't you think that you feel something bad and something's kinda good will happen?, etto... i don't know but it's mixing up" Ella added.

"Yeah... we think so too, it feels like Fine is gonna start over at the day she came back at her home kingdom and when she came back here her eyes was fully blanked, like she cares about nothing" Janah exclaimed.

"I'd like to know what's happening between Fine and her childhood friends, she said earlier that she would tell us when she feels to, how about we asked now?" Micah continued.

"Ano... We felt out place here" Jr interrupt, as the two other boys looked gloomy, Ishabel and the others sweat-drop.

"Ah... warui, warui **(Japanese: My Bad or Our bad, our bad)**, it's just that you boys never entered up in the conversation in the first place" Ishabel shot up to them with a Throwing-daggers look.

"A-anyway come on guys let's ask Fine" Michaela and Ella interrupt them sweating-dropped.

And so the others agreed and headed to Fine's room, and they felt something was wrong the place was quiet Fine was supposed to be practicing and creating some dance steps but there was no music.

Micah and the others rushed quickly and opened Fine's door who seemed to be opened, they definitely felt something was very wrong, Fine used to lock the door whenever she's alone.

And when Micah and the others entered they covered their mouth they saw Fine was lying on the ground with a... blood in her head.

Her friends quickly went in an emergency call and luckily the ambulance came early than they expected.

Micah and the others was praying as hard as they could, and then they saw Fine's childhood friends coming panickedly.

"What happened?! we just heard that Fine was brought here" Altezza gubbled up.

"We don't know either it's just that we saw her in her room laying with blood in her head" Laila spoke up.

And at the same time the doctor came out with a result in his hands, "Uhmm... can i ask who is the patient's-" Before the doctor could finish Micah and the others and so did Bright and the others yelled up.

"IT'S US!".

"Then i should tell you that the Patient is Fine she just need some time to rest, it seems like she's not resting properly and also thinking too much, and the wound in her head... we cant seem to Find the resolvation in that" the Doctor continued.

Everyone Felt relieved but The thing that the doctor said also bugged them, and when then entered they saw Fine sleeping peacefully.

And They were happy when Fine was opening her eyes and looked at her friends "Mina, why are you all crying?" Fine asked as her friends hugged her one by one.

"Everyon... can't...br...eath" Fine said as her friends let go and let her catch her breath.

"Fine, why did you have a wound in your head?, we found you laying down with a blood in your head?" Tio and the others askec (Micah and Her friends asked too).

Fine put her hand in her lips and begun posing like Guessing something, "Uhmm... as i remember... i was practicing some dance and when i felt that my head flinched in pain and my vision started to get blurry that's the part where i fell and bumped my head on the floor" Fine exclaimed, that made everyone felt relieve.

"Yokata Fine... But the doctor said hat you haven't found or rested properly and thinking too much is that the reason?" her friends asked again.

And Fine spotted no sign of Rein and Shade usually their the one's have used to panic when something happened to FIne but now their that one's that is not there.

"Hmm... Tabun _**(Japanese: Maybe)**_" Fine said in a low tone, remembering too much again.

"Etto... sumimasen but can you let the patient rest a little bit?" The doctor said as he entered the room.

"Hai" Everyone exclaimed together.

"But how about the-" Fine was about to finish when Micah and janah pat her head.

"Daijoubu, the challenges are still weeks to go" The twins exclaimed (Micah and janah are twins)

Fine just nodded and begun closing her eyes again as her friends walk out the room, _"yeah i probably am thinking too much". _Fine said in herself as she begun to drip in a sleep.

* * *

"Etto... may we ask, is there something going on with you all and Fine, i know it's non of our business but were worried of Fine, She's been acting strangely lately" Brian asked that made Bright and the others expression darkened.

"But, shouldn't you ask Fine, Fine can explain it more clear" Bright added.

"No, we would like to hear it from her own _Childhood _friends mouth" Jr and the other exclaimed but in a challenging tone.

Bright and the others give in and said "Did you know that Fine and Shade used to be in a relationship?" Bright started.

Ishabel and her friends looked at each other confusedly and also surprise "No we didn't".

"Let us tell you, they used to have relationship but when Bright went for a business trip and that was also the time Fine went here on earth, everything turned what it is not supposed to" Altezza added in a ashamed voice.

"When Fine returned she was shock when she heard the her twin sister Rein was engage to... Shade, she went here to get those things over her mind" Sophie added.

Micah and the others looked surprise and sadden too, they didn't know Fine felt like this from a long time, and Ishabel and the others get a feeling of irritated.

"So, you didn't supported her?" Ishabel asked that was surprising to Bright and the others.

They looked so ashamed at themselves, "hah, your her friends and still you stood there and let things happen?, is that what you call friendship?" Micah and Janah said in sync.

and things was about to get worse when Rein and Shade showed up, Ishabel and the others didn't thought of adding something to say, instead they walk away to prevent themselves for fighting them.

Bright and the others was left there standing shamed to themselves for not supporting Fine, Shade and Rein heard the whole thing because they were hiding behind the walls.

* * *

**Back At Ishabel and her friends...**

"Maybe this could be the reason why Fine's expression changes when it come's to this kind of topic" Ella said feeling sad.

"Yeah... if only we were there to support Fine she wouldn't felt so afraid of loving again" Michaela added as the others agreed.


	13. Chapter 13:Force smiling

**Hello everyone, Super Duper sorry for not updating my story, heheh it's been long huh?, busy with school XD, anyway hope you enjoy like you always do ;).**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story...**

**Normal POV:**

Fine was discharge due for not enough rest and sleep and even not eating properly, but she was already better, Fine didn't waste any time and headed to the apartment where She and Her friends trained for this coming challenges.

When Fine entered the room her friends quickly jumped on her and hugged her, "FINE!, your better now aren't you?, were sooo glad, but don't push yourself too hard okay?" Micah and Janah said in sync.

The way the twins Said it to Fine makes her remind of her and Rein when they used to tell it to Bright and Shade, Fine quickly snapped out of it, she doesn't want to let her friends get worried again, but Fine noticed the way their acting isn't the usual she knows.

"Uhmm... Guys did something happened?, you all seemed a little bit... off" Fine said as Her friends stopped on talking and looked at each other.

"Actually Fine, We asked your friends What happened between you and them, because since they came here your acting really strange, especially when that boy Shade is around" Ishabel said as Fine's expression changed, she was still not ready to talk about it again, but it was her feeling that she didn't want to hide a secret from Her New friends.

"Oh..." That's all Fine can say, her voice was trembling, Ishabel and the others spotted it quickly as soon as she replied.

"Fine, were sorry for being spoil on knowing your past" Laila said as she and her friends bowed their heads.

"No, No, no guys it's alright!, it's just that... whenever that topic came, i can't help but feel sad angry and...Betrayed, i'm glad that My _Friends _already told you" Fine said as she smiled forcefully.

"And sorry again, but we are mad at your friends right now" Ishabel said as she crossed her arms, Fine twit her head in confusion "Mad?, Why are you all mad?" Fine asked.

Ishabel and the others nodded at each other and faced Fine "It's because they let you get hurt even if they knew what was happening, is that what you even called friends?" Michaela said as she also crossed her arms.

Fine know what they were talking about, but it was not their fault she thought, It was her fault for leaving Shade all of a sudden, and she was not the one who didn't explained it clearly.

"No, guys, it was not their fault, it was mine, if only -_*Drip*_" Suddenly Fine stopped talking once she felt tears dripping on her soft and puffy cheeks.

"Ale...?, why _*Drip* _am i crying?, Okashina (**Meaning: Weird/ this is weird) **Fine said as she swipe the tears from flowing down, She already moved on, she already surpass those feelings she felt from long ago, That's what Fine thought.

"Fine... Don't cry, don't worry we'll help you to take over that feelings" Ishabel said with an 'Okay' sign, Fine finally managed to stopped on crying, she pulled out her Handkerchief to clean the left tears.

"No need everyone, i already did that" Fine said as she staff in her Handkerchief in her pocket.

"COme on guys we still need to Train for this coming challenge" Fine said, but Ishabel and the others giggled.

"Mou, Fine you didn't listened to us when we were on the hospital didn't you?" Ella said as Fine blushed.

"I...Didn't" Fine finished as Jr and the Other laugh.

"W-what?" FIne asked irritated and Embarrassed.

"We are going to train on the place where the challenge will begin... that means in the beach, in the training room there... we will train, the Narrator said that it wouldn't be fair, if we trained here, so let's get our things packed" Brian Finished as He and Fine and the others started to move on their own rooms and packed what they need.

It took hours until they were all done, they were ready to ride the bus, but Micah noticed that Fine was still not there yet, so she said "Guys i'm gonna get Fine, okay wait here" and then she run in Fine's room and spotted her holding a box, the box was old.

"Fine?" Micah said as she entered the room, She noticed that Fine flinched and She saw her putting the Box in her drawer, and then she stood up and said "Let's go Micah the others are waiting" Fine said as she exited the room.

Micah was about to leave when she decided to take a little peak at the box, She opened the drawer and she saw a picture, it was dirty but you can see the picture clearly.

You can see how Fine and Shade was happy together, and in part of the picture you can see how Shade was blushing while Fine was laughing.

There were sparks in the picture, "Fine looked very happy" Micah said as she touched the picture of the smiling Fine, Neither one of them didn't saw this kind of smiling Fine, The one they are seeing everyday was showing a force smile.

Micah can feel the sadness of the feeling of touch in the picture, "Fine must be looking at this every night huh?" Micah said as she putted the picture back at the box and back in the drawer.

And she went out and went to the waiting Bus, "What took you so long Micah?" Janah said as with apout face showing, "Hehehe, sorry just needed to go to the bathroom" Micah said as she spotted Fine looking out the window with an unexplainable eyes, that seemed to be lonely neither sad neither bored, you can't tell.

The travel tooked long time, so Ishabel and the others decided to play a game, "Neh Guys let's play Truth or Dare!" Ella said with an sparkling eyes.

"EHhh, yada!" Ishabel and the others played.

"Why?, are you hiding a secret?" Ella said with a smirking and also showing a scary aura.

"No i'm not come on Guys let's play" Ishabel said proudly as She, Micah, janah, Laila, Brian, Jr, Jk, Sid came along, except for Fine.

"Fine?, DO you want to play?" Ella asked, but Fine just smiled and said "No, i'm not in a mood sorry" As again Fine showed a force smile.

As the Bottle started spinning and it pointed to Ishabel an the other part was pointed to Ella "YES!, I'm gonna ask!" Ella cheered.

"Not, again" Ishabel said sighting.

"Truth or dare?" Ella asked.

"Uhmm... Truth" Ishabel replied.

"Huhu, then... is it true that your in love with Jk?" Ella teased.

"W-wha-"

"Remember Ishabel "T-R-U-T-H" your the one who picked it didn't you?" Ella protested.

Ishabel just sighted blushing "Y-y-yes" Ishabel said Blushing, and so is Jk.

"Huuuu, L-O-V-E I-S I-N T-H-E A-I-R" Micah and the others cheered, while Ishabel and Jk pouted. "URUSAI!".

Fine just giggled as she watched them playing, Ishabel and Jk reminds them of Altezza and Auler, And FIne murmurred "In love huh?" and she slowly dripped in a sleep.

She was dreaming of her and her friends Altezza and the others, how they all played in their garden, they always came there for te party and other games.

But Now she knew that it was from a long time ago... maybe things can never get back the way it is,,, Fine thought in her dreams.

**Hehehe, What do you all think? Good? Bad? Please review, hoped you liked it.**

**I'll continue on the next chapie.**

**See you all ^v^.**


	14. Chapter 14: Settlement or not

**Hello guys!, sorry for the late update, hehehe... anyways, please leave a review for me and hope you enjoy it!.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story!.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**(Somewhere in Nowhere).**

_"Hey, Fine this flower suits you" Shade said as he putted it in Finds right ear and placed it in her hair like a hair Pin._

_Fine was smiling brightly and even blushing at Shade's Glazed at her, her heart was beating in full range, it was like a race that she wanted to win._

_"Really? T-thanks..." Fine said as she gave Shade a kiss on a cheeks that made him blush shyly, Fine was giggling, she hasn't notice that the flower that was putted on Fine's Hair was floated away. **(Just like where Micah saw in the picture that Fine was smiling and even laughing while Shade was blushing).**_

* * *

There was a voice disturbing Fine, She wanted the dream to go on, but in some reason her heart was stopping her from seeing and feeling that kind of Pain Fine wanted to forget.

"Fine~... wakie wakie, the sun is already up~" A voice said as it was shaking Fine out the blanket, but Fine was stubborn that she even covered her self up.

The voice sounded irritated so It pulled her off "F-I-N-E, Wake up come on, were already here, let's go, the Team Earth is already outside" And when Fine opened her eyes, She saw Ishabel waking her with an irritated face.

"Fine, hurry or were gonna leave you" Ishabel continued as she went out the Bus, Fine hurriedly dressed up and when she stared out the window, the first person she didn't want to see was the one she first saw.

Shade was again happily having a chat to her _Fiancée _who is either happy talking to him, Fine looked at herself in the mirror.

_"For all times... why do i keep having a dream?, why?... why..." _As Fine said to herself she was even showing herself a sad face.

Fine slapped her self slightly and headed out the Bus, it seems like she was the only one who their waiting for.

"Mouuu!, as slow as ever!" Ishabel said irritated as Micah and the others giggled, while Rein and her friends just stare at them.

Fine felt that They were being stared by Rein and her friends, so she glaze at them once, Rein and The others felt like, that stare was not ordinary.

It was a furious eyes that seemed to be angry with something, that's what they felt it was.

"Alright, now please both teams go to your Settle Training room, and You have one day, for the First Challenge... Good luck!" The narrator said as both team started moving.

As they got to their own Training rooms, Micah and Janah asked Fine something "Ne... Fine, Uhm... Can we ask you?, If you really moved on then... your not going to act all strangely like you are now" The twins said as Fine stared at them.

"Do i... Act strangely today?" Fine asked in confusion, Fine didn't know that her friends can noticed it, well... Fine's First childhood bestfriends can't even notice the way she act through them.

All they knew about that Fine was Hurt, and Now angry with them, but no, Fine is not like that person, she is kind, Talkative, friendly, and a good friend.

But then she notice that too much Kindness will hurt you;

Don't trust too much,

Don't Love too much,

Don't care too much,

Because in the end it's gonna hurt too much, That's what Fine was thinking, All that attitude she tried to change, yes she did manage to... but when Shade showed up, she can't even barely face Him and Rein Properly.

Because the more Fine looks at the both of them, the more Pain she was twitching inside, so she decided to just run for it, so that she can't hurt any of their feelings again.

Fine get it now that, Rein was in love with Shade and Shade was in love with Rein, she felt like she was an Antagonist of their love story.

Fine was thinking that may this story end, because she cannot even barely think of bringing back those wonderful memories they have experience all the trials, all the hardship, all the trusting to a friend, was just a game to them.

That's what Fine was thinking, "Fine? Is something wrong? yuhoo..." Micah said as she sway her hands in front of Fine's Face.

"Uh...Eh What? Ohh... so what were you talking about?" Fine panic in losing the conversation Fine heard the twins sighted.

"That's what we've been trying to ask you-we mean tell you, You are acting like strangely lately... Super strangely, all your smiles, it seemed to be your forcing it" micah said in sadly tone, Fine flinched a little She never thought that they would notice that this far.

"Have you really moved on?, or your just forcing yourself to..." Janah added as Fine stared at them.

_"I don't... know, I ...Don't know... why is it?__" _Her heart was yelling and in the inside Fine was screaming of how confuse she was.

"I Don't know... Really" Fine said as she stared up the lights, The twins just stared at each other looking at each other with worried and sad eyes.

"You know... i read on something, it was a quotes and it was really related to me, it said that:

**_Relationship is like a glass,_**

**_It's better to leave them broken,_**

**_Than trying to hurt your self by putting it back together."_**

but this time Fine didn't shed a tears, it wasn't that really surprising, but The words that Fine said, micah and Janah can feel that it's related to them.

"Fine!, Micah!, janah!, Quit chi-chatting to each other and let's get started on training!" Michaela yelled as Janah, micah and Fine went to them.

While they were walking towards them Fine added "That's why i''m very surprise when i heard that we will be with the Earth team for training for a while, in fact i was a little bit scared and worried whenever i see Rein and Shade, or even one of them are talking to me, My mouth and even words are coming out on it's own, and in the end i hurted both of their feelings." Fine said sadly.

"Fine it was not your fault!" Micah and Janah said as they continued on walking.

That made Fine a little bit surprise, and at last Fine smiled at them, but this time it was not forced it was gentle, a gentle smile that can melt you away.

"Anyway... thank you for thinking about me, but... i just can consider this mixed feelings i'm having, wether it's love or Broken" Fine finished.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Ella asked as they reached them, Fine, janah, and Micah just looked at each other, "Etto... uh.. nothing, we just talked about some warm up, heheh right guys?" Fine played as janah and Micah played along.

"Ehhh... but to that faking play, your hiding something aren't you three?" Laila added with a pout face.

"Can you Five stop chippy chapping together, Duh, we have limit time you know" Ishabel said irritated as Fine and THe other four snapped before Ishabel would be the one whose gonna snap angrily.

* * *

The both teams are fighting ad training the best they can to give it their best performance, it was pretty hot so the training will be hard.

As the day kept on, Fine's team decided to have a bit break, so they went in the convenience storefor buy of drinks, and also snacks.

After they picked they went in the cashier for payment, "Uhm... Is Fine here?" Suddenly a voice said behind them and to their surprise it was Tio.

"Uhh... yeah, why?" Laila asked.

"Uhmm... Shade wants to talk to her so..." Tio trailed off, as Fine showed up.

"What is it this time?" Fine said in an unconvinient voice.

Fine just sighted, she didn't want to bother her friends again, so instead she went after Tio, as he ordered her to follow him.

And when they reached the Circle sit, Rein and Shade was already there "hmm... i thought Shade was the one who wanted to talk with me?" Fine said showing no emotion.

Tio stayed silent until they reached Rein and Shade, Shade gave a signal to Tio to leave them for a bit alone.

"So, what do you need to talk with me?" Fine said sitting far from them.

"You see... we want to settle things to right from Wrong" Shade said, Fine felt a little bit awkward now talking to them.

"You two... didn't we settle this?, now if that's what you want to talk about with then, i've already told you two that maybe ten times or even five times" Fine said as she stand up and ready to leave, but then Rein and Shade stood up.

"FINE!, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY TO THIS CONVERSATION, IN CASE OF SETTLING IT, YOUR JUST MAKING IT WORST-" Shade was cut off by Fine.

She was trembling, she was back faced in Rein and Shade, "hooo, now it's my fault huh?, now let me tell you two..." And Fine faced them with furious eyes with her.

"AREN'T YOU TWO GETTING TIRED OF EVERYTIME WE TALK AT THE SAME THING?!, WELL TO BE HONEST WITH YOU TWO, I'M REALLY REALLY TIRED, NOW IF YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER THEN WHY DON'T YOU MARRY EACH OTHER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND THAT SETTLES IT, RIGHT? YOUR PROBLEM IS NOW SOLVE, THE END!" The anger that Fine didn't want to Show them.

Fine clenched her hands as she bit her lower lips, suddenly a tears... falling down her cheeks!, But her eyes was covered by her bangs.

"This is why i always run off, it's because i don't want that kind of words coming out from my own mouth, now please will you just-" Fine was about to finish when Rein cut her off.

"FINE YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT EVERY PRACTICE, EVERY TRAINING WE WENT, HE STILL TALKS ABOUT YOU!, EVEN THOUGHT I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM.. HIS IN LOVE WITH YOU-" Rein was about to finish when Fine trailed her off.

"THEN TELL ME REIN, TELL ME... WEREN'T YOU IN LOVE WITH BRIGHT?, OR DID YOU JUST WAITED FOR THE RIGHT TIME FOR ME AND BRIGHT TO HEAD AWAY? BUT REIN... I LEFT A MEMO FOR YOU TO TAKE CARE OF SHADE FOR ME, NOT STEAL HIM FROM ME!-" And this time Shade Trailed Fine off.

"FINE! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BLAMING IT TO REIN?!" Shade yelled, there was a moment of silence but then Rein and Shade heard Fine smirk "hah, so that's what your true meaning huh?, blaming?, Shade if your in my place how would you feel? who would you blame? well i knew this from the start that our conversation will always end in a disaster..." Fine paused.

"Maybe, those memories we made together and the happiness we spend was just a dream, and if those were true, maybe we can never change it back, since ALL of us changed" Fine finished staring at the Speechless Shade and Rein.

..

* * *

**Please review about it!, hehe i just saw that quote in the google while i'm searching, anyway HOW WAS IT!?, i'll continue to the next chapter.**

**Oh my Cheese and whiskers (Did i spell that right? T-T), What is happening to Fine, Rein and Shade!?, both sister are rival and they both are in love with the same person (Well Fine said that she still don't know what she's feeling if is it Love or Still be Broken :(.**

**Please Review okay?\**

**See you all ^^.**


	15. Chapter 15: Feelings

**Hello there!, heheh super duper sorry, For not updating! Hontoni gomenasai!, But hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And please leave a review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:  
**

"FINE!,I LOVE SHADE MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW!" Rein yelled angrily as anger rushed through her.(Urghhh!, my hands are bleeding!, (though it's not true lol)

"SO WHAT!?, IF YOU LOVE HIM THEN YOU LOVE HIM!, THERE'S NO ONE'S GONNA STOP YOU FROM LOVING" Fine yelled back as she clinched her fists tightly, she didn't want this conversation to go on, she just wish that the time can just be frozen forever.(T-T)

"THERE IS SOMEONE AND THAT IS YOU!, SHADE STILL LOVED YOU!, AND ALL I WANT IS FOR HIM TO LOOK AT ME!"This time Rein was crying up.

Fine took a deep breath and looked at Shade who was staring at her too, "Shade let me ask you... Do you... love Rein?" Fine asked as she bit her lower lips for the answer.

Shade Froze and finally opened his mouth, "I... Don't know" All Shade's reply was.

"You don't know?, Then Rein you still have a chance to still Shade away, ma, i don't care anymore" Fine said as Rein Swipe her tears and looked at Fine for something to speak.

"Why are you like that Fine?, Don't you love Shade?, or he was just a play thing to you?" Rein asked, that made Fine smirked.

"Really now, you want to know the reason?... then let me tell you, i want to end my feelings because i don't want to hurt both of you..."Fine paused a bit.

"hurt us?" Shade asked in confusion.

"See?, you two are so blind in love... i'm afraid that if i fall in love with Shade again, Shade will be confused on choosing who will be the one he can offer his love forever, and I'm also afraid that one of us will get hurt, that's why Shade... I'm begging you... Move on already... Enough is enough" Fine said as she saw one last sad bit of her eyes and walk out the Circle corner they were sitting in.

Fine Headed towards the Rest room and looked at herself in the mirror, Her eyes widened, there were... tears forming as it went down in her reddish cheeks.

_"Enough is... enough, i don't want to hurt anyone, that's why... i'm scared of falling in love again... so scared" _Fine said to herself as she covered her eyes with her handkerchief and took out a powder to cover the swollen eyes.

Fine exited the Rest room and Hurriedly went in the Training room they were assigned.

"FINE!, are you okay?" Micah rushed in hugging her along with the others.

"I'm Fine, i'm Fine... So what are we training today for?" Fine asked as her friends looked at each other.

"NOTHING!" They yelled in sync, Fine stood there recalling what they were saying, and finally it snapped in her mind.

"NOTHING?!, huh? What does that mean?" Fine asked in confusion, as her friends giggled.

"Well... The DIrectors and judges said that we could use some bit of a day off, so they canceled our challenge, but..." ishabel paused.

Fine tilt her head and continued "But..?"

"Even though it's a day off for us to enjoy the beach, we both teams are still up against for the games and guess what... There's still fans that will watch us especially boys!" Michaela finished.

Everyone of Fine's Friends rejoiced _"How in the world did this happened?" _Fine said to her mind.

As the night Came Fine was the only one Awake while her friends was sound as sleep like a baby.

Fine looked through carefully at the Stars, They were sparkling like Fine's eyes was, and suddenly she remembered what happened today.

_"It's Because I'm afraid of hurting anyone" _Fine remembered and then she saw a shooting star, Fine just smirked and said "Afraid of loving, huh?" Fine said as swollen sadness over came her.

"Fine?..." Fine heard that Micah called her from behind her.

"M-micah?, your still awake?" Fine asked shockedly, Micah giggled at Fine's Surprise expression.

But then Micah stopped on Giggling and asked "Ne Fine...in the picture you were staring- No, do you still love the boy named Shade?" Micah asked.

Fine and again was talking about the same topic, and this time she wanted to make it short.

"No...Why?" Fine said straight-forwarded, Fine suddenly heard Micah giggling.

"Really?, but the way i see it, your still in love with him, the way you glared at the picture of him, the way you smiled sweetly, was too different to the one's you are showing now"Micah Continued.

Fine Stayed quietly, She was surprise that Micah saw her staring at her and Shade's Picture, but then again, she just stayed quietly, Micah sat next beside her and looked at the stars.

"Ne Fine... Why don't you try being honest for a while?, your all putting the burden to yourself, it's like your digging your own grave, and waiting for your time" Micah said as she continued on staring at the Sky.

Fine flinched again surprised by an another attacked words, "Well it's better that putting it all to myself than putting it in others that i care for..."Fine replied.

"So... why don' you tell him what you really feel?, you know Fine, Cherish someone, because if you made a single regretful mistake, you might not get him to love you again like now" Micah Exclaimed.

"Wait how do you know that he loves me?" Fine asked.

"Silly... whenever we had challenge as i see he was staring at you the whole time" Micah giggled.

"It's better that way, right?" Fine continued.

Micah just sighted and said "Fine don't wait for the time that Shade will look at someone else, do you want that?" Micah asked.

_"of Course i don't" _Fine's heart was yelling.

"..."

"Fine, Can't you see that your hurting Shade inside?" Micah stated, Fine clenched her fists still froze in lines.

"But still..." Fine implied.

"Fine' don't think of what's going to happen in the future, think what is happening now, or else there is no future" Micah continued.

"And There is still a guy that is waiting for your sister right? so your sister is only waiting for a right respond from Shade, wether he liked her or not" Micah said as she yawned

"Anyway, please think about it Fine... or else your the only one who's gonna fall... Goodnight" Micah said as she headed to her futon, and headed sleep.

Fine just took a breath and stared again at the stars, "Micah sure is an amazing person when it comes to this stuffs" Fine giggled.

_"Now that i think about, Bright is in love with Rein, so Bright was waiting for the time that Rein can rely on him" _Fine said as she smiled teasefully and headed to her futon.

_"Maybe, i still love Shade, Micah was right, i'm just afraid of showing it" _Fine continued as she closed her eyes and begun sleeping.

* * *

**The Next morning~~~/.../... **

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Sooo, HOW WAS IT!?, please review!, Good? Bad? Boring? just tell meeee...  
**

**I'll continue to the next chapie... Wohuuu Fine is still in love with Shade, but... what will happen next?.**

**Anyway please leave a review ne...**

**See you all ^^.**


	16. Authors Note: Sorry for the interruption

**Hello everyone!, sorry for the author note thingy.**

**Anyway i just have a very bad news :(... i'm gonna discontinue this story... Sorry...**

**Loading...  
**

**Loading...**

**Loading...**

**No, no just kidding!, i just have to tell you all that i might not be able to update because of the coming events, maybe i'll be able to update it on Monday (not sure thought)BUT I promise to update it as soon as it's done!.**

**I just want to tell you all, Thank you (Did that joke struck you? hahaha -_-, i'm not good at jokes XD)**

**Signed- FineShine2002.**


	17. Chapter 17:SOrrry For late update TT

**Supeeeeerrrr, Duppeeeerrr sorry for not updating on time!, Hehehe sorry again too many school Homework XD, but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter ^v^**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story!**

* * *

**Fine's POV:  
**

We were here outside Playing Beach ball, but it's not an ordinary Beach Ball there are Fans here supporting me and My friends and Some Fans Cheered for Team Earth too.

Haaah, I'm glad that this 1st Challenge is having like a vacation but, i still don't want to see Shade and Rein, I was spacing off than usual.

We have 19 points while Team earth have 17 points, their a strong opponents, Micah passed me the ball and I smashed it towards the other court, maybe i was putting too much strength that some of the Team Earth Are afraid of touching it (-_-')

And We had a minutes break, i was not that tired since my body is used of getting tired.

"How Fine your not even Sweating too much, i really can't believe it! your the one who's leading us and your not panting even once!" Ishabel said as some of my Friends came towards me.

"Hehehe, I'm good at sports, that's why" I said and i was spacing off again, every time i space off i remember Me, Shade and Rein's Conversation last time.

This is really weird, i mean every time we had a conversation it doesn't last to my head this long, when i went back at the Apartment after Me, Shade and Rein's Conversation.

I have planned on something, i know it might hurt me again but, if i don't really stop this cycle between Me, Shade and Rein, i will only...

"2 Minutes break is Over Both team Please get ready for the next round" And with that i was cut off by what i'm thinking when the fans screamed.

And this time Shade and Rein are the Sub and Tio, Altezza, Sophie, Mirlo and some Extras, i had a very bad feeling i want to be on the bench but since Shade is good i need to be in.

And when the whistle blow the Game started it became more challenging than the first round but, i was spacing more than usual.

When i jumped to hit the ball my eye caught Shade, i don't know but another image came in my mind, it was when i me And Shade was playing Volley ball.

"FINE!" Suddenly i heard my friends Yelled, Shoot i was out of balance and my jump was too high for me to balance my landing but when i land i sprained my foot and this time i was really out of balance and when i saw my friends coming towards me.

And suddenly i hit my head on a rock and before i knew it The Fans was shock about what happened and i saw Micah and The others running towards me and so Did my old Friends Tio and The others.

And my vision started to Black out.

* * *

_It's Okay for me to be hurt than Feeling more Pain in seeing you, How could i have been not that enough?, am i really not that suitable for you?**.**_

_Or is that... we really are not meant to be?, i know it's hard to accept it but, I love you, You love her, She love's you, what am i? a ANtagonist that ruins your love story?  
_

_Maybe it's just the best to forget everything we've spend the time together... It's for the best, it's for... The best._

* * *

**Normal POV:  
**

Fine woke up feeling really dizzy her head still hurts, and she noticed that she was in a hospital, "FINE!, I'm so glad your okay!" FIne's Friends started to enter and Hugged her one by one.

"Yeah, i'm Fine alright, just spacing off there" Fine said as her friends stopped on hugging her and when Altezza and The others entered.

Fine seemed to flick her head, "Fine!, Oh my! are you alright? no injuries serious?" Sophie came in rushing, but when Sophie was about to hold her hands Fine slapped them away.

"Who... are you?" Fine started to ask, All of Fine's friends inside the room started to widened their eyes.

How could the injury damaged her Memory?, "You Don't remember... me?" Sophie Asked, Fine Shaked her head.

And Pointed towards Bright and The others, "And Can i ask who you all are too?, are you Ishabel and The others friend?" Fine asked.

"Wait, you remembered them?" Tio asked.

"Uhmm... Yeah their my friends how could i forget them?, and what do you mean that if i remembered them?, do i know you all?" Fine continued.

But when was Shade was about to talk the doctor came in holding the results in his hands, "She seemed to be okay" the doctor said.

Micah and the others looked at each other, "Okay? then why can't she remember us?" Mirlo asked.

"Uhm... it seems like the force that when she hit her head on the rock it damage it a little, but don't worry Her memories will recover after days" he doctor exclaimed.

While janah and Altezza and the others was talking to the doctor, Micah was staring at Fine, she was showing an unexplainable face.

* * *

**Micah's POV:  
**

Fine... why do you have to... Fine you know your too kind, don't you know? your kindness was the one who's giving you pain?, Fine why didn't you tried to be honest that time?.

Maybe... your afraid now of loving again, and doesn't want to experience that kind of feeling again..

* * *

**So How was it?, Bad? Good?Sorry if it's short, anyway i'll make sure to make it longer on the next chapter!  
**

**Anyway please Review okay?**

**See you all, :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Pretending

**Hello Everyone, sorry again for the late update, anyway please tell me if this story is keep getting boring and boring (I'm having a writers block again :(.**

**And please Review!.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:  
**

Days have past after the incident of Fine hitting her head, but then she still doesn't remember her childhood friends, Is it?.

Fine and her Friends Ishabel and the others were in the park, since that accident the challenges were cancelled for few days for the teams to rest and have some fun for some days.

Fine and Her friends were in a restaurant eating foods and talking to each other.

"Ne... Fine do you still not remember them? especially Shade and Rein?" Janah asked all of a sudden that made all of them to stop talking.

Fine froze a minute and then tilt her head "Sorry, i still... don't remember" Fine said sadly, Before anything could get serious Ishabel and Brian and the others, stood up and said "Ne Fine Can you and Micah have some fun while we go to a store for some supplies?" Janah asked.

Fine just nodded as Janah and the others headed exited the restaurant.

Micah was staring at Fine examining her closely, "Uhm... Micah is there something on my face?" Fine asked feeling the Awkwardness.

"No, Nothing" Micah replied.

"Uh... then can you stop staring at me like that? it's really freaking me out, and as i can see everyday you kept on staring at me" Fine added.

Micah take up her tea cup and sip some tea "Fine are you really gonna stay like that? Rein and Shade's Relationship are getting progressive you know, Shade might really fall in love with her" After Micah said that, Fine flinched a bit and turn her head down for a second.

"Mou, Micah what are you talking about? if Shade and Rein is like that then i have nothing to do with it, besides i don't remember who they really are..." Fine paused and was about to continue when Micah putted her teacup down and said.

"Fine, i know that you remembered them, ever since when you were at the hospital i can examined that your really fine you don't have an amnesia, and as the doctor said that day that you okay, you were planning this the whole time, aren't you?" Micah continued.

Fine was sitting up frozed for a second until "Yada mou, Micah don't joke like that i don't really-" before Fine can finish Micah trailed her off.

"Fine, you don't have to lie anymore i already knew what you were at" Micah said as there were tears forming in Fine's Eyes.

Fine covered her face with her hands and cry out, Micah was there supporting her on her shoulders "You know wht Micah?, your the only one who noticed my plan of pretending to forget My childhood friends" Fine said as she was swiping her tears and was giggling forcefully.

"Then Fine tell me, why did you plan that?" Micah asked.

"Well... when i hit my head on the rock i realized that it was the chance for me to get my action done that 'what if i pretended to forget Rein and Shade and so all of my childhood friends, will that make Shade and Rein fall for each other?, not bothering me' That's what i thought, and so that is my plan did really rolled up, but then you noticed out" Fine said forming a pout face.

Micah giggled and stopped and said "Fine why are you doing this so far? don't you love Shade? then why are you giving him up on you?" Micah kept on throwing up questions.

"Yeah, i love Shade but as i can see it might be painful for him to choose wether who will it be me or Rein, but then i realized that i was far out of the place, they were already engage and that means that 'Soon-to-be-husband and Wife, right?" Fine exclaimed as her bangs covered her face.

Micah can feel how much pain Fine was receiving, Fine was too kind, too much, she doing it just to this?, all of those questions kept on popping on Micah's head.

"Then Fine Tell me the real reason why you wanted to come here time ago? as i can see you didn't came here for no reason right?" Micah asked.

There was a silent for a moment until Fine spoke "Well that time me and Shade's anniversary was near, i was looking at the Earth's magazines for a gift, and then one of the beautiful gems caught my eyes, it was the same color as Shade's eyes, thought it's a dark Amethyst, but then after that i signed up for a travel in here on Earth but then when i came back..."Fine paused.

"I..." FIne was about to continue when Micah snapped her fingers and said out "So Ishabel and jana and so is the others, did you already get it?" Fine sat in confused.

But then her eyes widened when she saw Janah and The others was behind the walls listening to their conversation.

Her friends was crying that made Fine giggle "WHat are you guys crying up for?" Fine giggled.

"Wahhh, we never thought Fine felt that way for a long time" laila said as she teared up buckets and as her friends tuckled in to hug Fine.

Fine just giggled and pat her friends head and said "Well it's all in the past now, thanks guys for letting me tell you it made me feel relieved out" Fine continued.

Fine and her friends headed out the restaurant and was about to head to the taxi they picked when they heard girls screamed.

"KYAAA! ZERO-SAMA!" The girls yelled up surrounding the new Bands, or should they say hot Bands.

"KYAAAAAA! KAITO-SAMA TOO, IS SOOO HOTTT" The girls yelled again, while Fine and Her friends stood still sweat dropping, on how the girls attacked them.

* * *

(**AN: Zero an added character, has a white hair and black eyes, the leader of the Dream Band.**

**Kaito an added character, has a Amethyst colored hair and Dark brown eyes, **

**Kaname an added character, has a Black hair and has a crimson eyes)**

* * *

"KYAAA, ZERO-SAMA PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND" One of the girls yelled, Zero, Kaname, and Kaito spotted Fine and her friends standing by staring at them.

And as so Zero and the others went in FIne and her friends direction, and to Laila, Michaela, Ishabel and Brian and the others and so did the fungirls surprise.

Zero hugged Fine, while kaito hugged Janah, and Kaname Hugged Micah, and said "Sorry, but i already love this girl" The three boys said that made Fine, janah And Micah's eyes widened.

"Wha-" Before Micah, Fine and Janah can talk, Zero and the two boys snatched them in to their cars and bowed to Ishabel and the others that was left their jaw down on the floor.

* * *

**AT the Car  
**

Fine, Micah and Janah's eyes were twitching in irritated, "Ano... Can you please tell us why did you have to lie like that?, what if it was reported live?" Janah said.

THe three boys looked at each other and face Fine, Micah and Janah and bowed, "Were so sorry but thank you for helping us".

"And oh it was not a lie that we were in love with you, we really are serious on that part" Kaname said.

"Ha?" Micah and the two girls asked in shock.

"Oh, Our apology, I'm Zero, this is Kaname and This is Kaito, pleasure to meet you" Zero said as Kaname went in Micah, and Kaito went in Janah and Zero went in FIne and took the girls hands and kissed the hand.

FIne, Micah, and Janah flinched in shock (Oh my...), "P-pleasure to meet you too, I'm Fine THis Is Micah and Janah" Fine said as the three girls bowed down.

"Ano... can we ask were you are taking us?" Janah asked.

"Were taking you three with us to a live show" Zero said serious.

The three girls was shut off in Zero's Handsome aura and nice tone Voice, Kaname, kaito and Zero is the most famous Bands, and the hottest, they are the same level as the team Earth's Boys.

"Wait a show!?..." FIne, Micah and Janah yelp up..

...

* * *

**Sooo? please tell me how was it and OHH MYYY, A new Hot boys appeared!, what will happen next? and ZERO WAS IN LOVE WITH FINE?! how did that happened? how will Fine, Micah and Janah react in this situation as new confessions appeared?.  
**

**Anyway enough with the chit chat hehehe, ^^, please leave a revieew. i'll continue to the next chapie.**

**SEE you all.**


	19. Chapter 19:, Love at first sight?

**Hello there!, I'm really sorry for not updating!, but then again hoped you liked my new story i just wrote, and oh Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the story**

**AN: Wahhhh i don't want Fine to fall in love o another person, yet i don't want her to stay broken, ... URGHHHH!, (haha anyway ignore the AN and continue on the story -_-*).**

**Normal POV:**

**Zero's POV:**

After me, Kaito and Kaname were done on practicing for the next event coming up, We disguised our selves and headed out the Company that we Practiced in.

But then when we came out, there was a commercial that appeared right in front of the Big Television, for introductions, and there we saw a group of girls idol that was said in " The Thrilling Challenges between Team Earth and Team Fushigi,... Everyone who do you think will win?".

Uhm... for reasons i'm not listening to the Introduction Voice, i was looking at the girl who was at the center that has a pinkish hair and the Red-ruby eyes that caught my eyes, well i don't know for a second but, i think i just experienced Love at first sight.

Gosh... am i In love already?, and when i look at Kaname and Kaito, their attention was on the Television screen too, but they were looking at a different person, and there the two pointed at the second back of the girl with pinkish hair, it looks like Twins.

"Ne, Ne isn't that the Thunder Idols?" Suddenly i heard a girl murmured that causes some other attention to look on us, and again they caught us again, Gosh this disguise has no affect on hiding our identities, and so many girls started to scream and was saying any things, bu then That Pinkish hair that pass through for like inch part away fro us and it seems like that same idols we just looked up earlier, and they were gonna ride a taxi, i Gabble Kaito, and Kaname so we three can form a circle and i told them what were gonna do.

We walk towards the Team Earth was it..?, and i clinged the girl With a pinkish hair while Kaito and Kanäme Clinged the twins.

"Sorry, but I already love this girl" And before the commotion gets any worst we drugged the three in the car we've prepared.

We can sense that three girls we rudely drugged inside the car was getting irritated, "Ano... Can you please tell us why did you have to lie like that?, what if it was reported live?.." we heard the girl with Black hair and brown eyes asked.

Me, Kaito, and Kaname looked at each other for a moment and bowed "Were so sorry... but Thank you for helping us".

"And oh the part that we said that we were in love with you was not a lie, we were serious on that part" Kaname said, and as i guess was right, We Three experienced at the same time Love at first sight.

"Ah, excuse us, we are the Thunder bands, either called Idols, I'm Zero, this is Kaname and this is Kaito, pleasure to meet you" I said as we three bowed.

"Uhm...ah... Were the Team Earth Idols, I'm Fine, this is the twins Janah and Micah" the three bowed... hmm so the girl with pinkish hair is name Fine...

Well i love to see the surprise face of the Three girls, so i teased pretending with a serious face "Were taking you three with us to a live show" I said as i looked at them serious, well i'm just teasing them though.

I don't know but, they were quite silent-"Wait a Show?!" and i was cut off when they yelled in surprise, wow pretty much more expression than i thought it would be.

"Alright, alright, i'm just kidding, were just taking you at a restaurant since we need to take full responsibility on drugging you rudely" I said as they blush in embarrassment.

And there was a silent until we reached the restaurant, more like a coffee shop, called " Coffee latei'l", this tie we disguise more on a eye contact lens, it pretty seems to be effective since no body notice us.

We seat at the table the waiter served us.

We ordered Coffee, and so did Fine and the Twins, we talked a lot about greetings each other, Fine sure is cheerful that it made you relieved by just watching her smile at you brightly, and suddenly i felt my heart raced when our eyes met...

* * *

**While At Fine's Friends back at the place where they planned to go.**

**Normal POV:**

"What do you mean by Pretending?" Altezza asked at Ishabel and the other confusedly along with Bright, Shade and Fine's childhood bestfriends.

"Well then, i'll explain more clearly. So please Rein and Shade listen more carefully since you two are quite on the topic, i presume that you all remembered the incident when we were at the beach that Was quite resulted that Fine has an Amnesia, actually... to tell you all sadly, Fine has been quite suffering in Pain all this time and the worst is, she is always facing it alone, since she doesn't want to burden all of us, and so as she explained, she was planning to pretend to have an Amnesia sine every cause of amnesia is in Head, that was the begin of Fine's Plan, that if she pretend to forget all of you Rein and Shade's relationship will get progressive, so in short Fine was Pretending all this time" Ishabel Finished.

Shade was quite shock about on what he heard, so he stepped forward causing Rein to Step forward too " Where... is Fine i need to talk to her?" Shade asked that made Rein Flinched, and so she reached in for Shade's shirt and tackled in for a signal, but Shade looked At Rein with a gentle Smile Saying 'Don't worry' (Urghh!, I just don't like...that...that... way...that Shade... haa nevermind, continue on the story).

"Too bad to tell you but currently three girl members are snatched to us, for a fate or something like that" Laila smirked with a giggle.

And this time Shade flinched this time, "Fine, Micah, and Janah are with the Thunder Bands, Fine text me that they will be back this 12:39 a.m, okay then... our business here is done, we just want to explain and to tell you the truth so Fine's Pain can cease a little" And the Team Earth Bowed and exited the room.

_"Why does my heart burst in pain, whenever i hear someone saying that Fine is with an another guy?, haven't i move on already, this... this feeling of mine is still unsettled?" _Shade started to doubt his feelings, wether is it jealousy or relieved?.

* * *

**Hehehe sorry everyone that's the end for this chapter, and well then hoped you liked it and please review;**

**This love cycle is beginning to get confusing wether the feeling is true or not.**

**Please vote for couples!, just kidding though.**

**Well then i'll continue to the next chapter.**

**See you all ^v^. **


End file.
